


The Ties That Bind Us

by Jibbly



Series: liberty bell aus [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Courtship, F/M, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Werewolves, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There hasn't been an omega in this region for years"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack Fury Reference Pics

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @ jibblyuniverse

 

**Wolf Ref pics**

**The Fury Pack**

**Steve (Alpha)**  

Bucky(Omega)  

Sam (Beta) 

Natasha (Alpha)  

Nick (Pack Alpha)

 Tony(Beta)  

Pepper(Alpha) 

 Bruce (beta)

 Marie (tony & Pepper)  

Riley(Beta) 

 Hill (Beta)  

Jane Foster (Beta) 

**Darcy (Beta)**

 

 


	2. 1

 

The damp grass of the early morning slipped in between his paws as he dug them into the earth. In the bush he was hiding in, he lowered his front half and waited patiently for the signal. His eyes flared a bright red for a second as the sound of a snapped branch rang along with other thuds of hooves and paws along the forest floor. Bracing himself for the chase, he held his breath until a flurry of brown flashed before him.

Then he charged.

 

Rushing out of the bush, he slammed into the deer from the side making it topple over. The other two wolves that had been chasing it, quickly tackled it to the ground, latching on. Steve shook the impact off himself and looked back at where the dark brown and white wolves had grabbed the deer.

 

Natasha had her jaws clamped around the back thigh while Sam gripped it from the back of the neck. The deer lay on the ground, trying to impale Sam with it's antlers, but was just out of reach. Taking a couple steps towards them, the dark eyes of the frantic deer looked up at Steve as he pushed a paw on it's neck to keep it steady.

 

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Natasha gave him a growl to tell him to get on with it, and Steve's ears folded back momentarily.

 

"I'm sorry, friend. Your life will not be in waste."

 

Clamping down on the throat, the deer stopped struggling.

 

 

Steve sat on a nearby boulder with the dead deer by his feet as Nat and Sam washed up in the creek.The smell of copper was embedded in his nose, and the dark red was caked beneath his nails. He didn't mind the blood that was on him at the moment, because they still needed to drag their game back to the pack. He would carry the deer back. Whoever delivered the final blow, got the privilage of doing that.

 

He turned as he heard as the other two stepped out of the water and walked towards him, shaking the water and blood from their fur. Sam nodded to him that they were ready, and he took that as his cue, shifting into his wolf form and jumping down from his perch. Nat walked on ahead, white fur gleaming in the afternoon sunlight and deadly focus to everything around them. Out of the three of them, she was the better hunter.

Quiet on her feet and knowing exactly the right pattern of moves to bring down anything no matter the size. Sam was fast and agile. And Steve was strong. Sam stayed by his left flank, as Steve hauled the deer along the dirt and moss.

 

 

Walking into the pack grounds was like releasing air that you hadn't noticed you had been holding in in one big breath. It smelled like home, safety, and pack. It put to rest the jitteriness that had held him all throughout the hunt.

 

The lowered stance that Natasha had had the whole trip from the creek, ready to attack, relaxed, and she looked back at the two bigger wolves to see if they were holding up okay. A small group of the pack had already gathered outside with their arrival, and Sam yipped happily as he saw Riley come out of their shared house. The dusty red and brown wolf bouncing happily as he approached both Sam and Steve. Natasha was walking towards the Alpha's tent to report on their hunting trip.

 

The dark brown wolf turned towards Steve to see if he could take the deer by himself, he nodded which told him to go ahead. Bumping his dark head against the larger wolf's shoulder, he practically skipped to where the other was front low and butt in the air with his tail swishing. Sam made a fake lunge and they ran off nipping at each others heels.

 

Steve let out a huff at the two betas, shaking his head slightly and resumed dragging the kill towards Bruce's house. He was just passing Tony's house when he heard a high pitched howl and turned towards the big stairs leading to the front door. Pepper had Marie by the back of the neck, teeth light to not hurt the small pup that was wiggling in her mother's grasp. Steve nodded in greetings to the two light colored wolves and continued to what he was doing. Feeling a bit of simpathy for Pepper as the pup tried to follow him and break out of her hold.

 

Bruce was already walking out of the front door, when Steve reached his front yard. The short brunette smiling at the large alpha and jestured towards the rear end of the house where the kitchen was. Steve hauled the deer to the back and then, changed back into his human form, thankfully putting on a shirt and lose fitting running pants for him to wear.

 

Being the pack cook, he was used to people coming to his door at all hours. He made sure to have some clothes handy for everyone, especially after a hunt. Bruce put on an apron and lifted the deer onto a table, to start getting it ready to eat for the others. He turned to Steve as the blonde was tying up the knot to his pants.

 

"Thanks for all your hard work. This should be ready in about two hours, okay?"

 

Steve smiled back and patted the beta on the back.

 

"Yeah, no problem. I'll be at home if you need anything, okay?"

 

Stepping out of Bruce's back room, he ran into Tony as the other was rounding the corner.

 

"Well, if it isn't the big bad blonde alpha? All strong and bringing back supper for us inferior betas? How's it going there, Stevie? Did you and Nat catch anything good for us to eat tonight?" The brunette grinned at the blonde and swung his arm around his larger shoulders, having to stand a bit on his toes to reach.

 

Steve scoffed a little and ducked to get the other's arm off him. "Don't let Pepper hear you say that."

 

Tony made a face as if remembering a time where he had said something dumb, and cringed. "You alphas are something else, I swear."

 

The blonde made a face and flicked the shorter man on the chest. "You're halarious."

 

Tony dusted off his shirt where Steve had flicked him and fell back into step. "Mind if I walk you home? I've been feeling kind of restless all day." They were walking side by side through the middle of the pack territory now, and it was a comfortable silence.

 

Everyone had their own house, or if they chose to, lived with a pack mate. There was people who lived together that weren't bonded pairs,himself and Bucky, Darcy and Jane. Natasha, Maria, and Nick lived together in the same house even though none of them were bonded to each other. That was more because Nat and Hill were always by Nick's side, more so than the rest of the pack. The houses ranged from color and design, with Tony's being the largest and Bruce's being the smallest. The buildings were built in a circle, to symbolize the flow of the pack. Everyone was important to maintaining it, if there was someone that was feeling ill or hurt, the whole pack would feel that something was wrong.

 

Steve shared a house with Bucky on the west side of the circle. They were closest to the forest, so wild flowers would bunch up and sometime surround the house during the spring. Steve loved to sketch them when there was down time with the pact, which was getting less and less for him recently.

 

All wolves were born as betas under the care of the pack Alpha until their twenty first year, where their secondary status would present itself. The presenting could occur anytime during the year, from the day the wolf turned twenty one till the day before they turned twenty two.

 

Steve had presented himself as an Alpha five months ago, and things had started to change around the pack. Even though Natasha and Pepper were both Alphas, they had turned down the offer to take over for Nick when he stepped down. Pepper was brilliant, and organized, but said she couldn't see herself in that postition in the pack. Plus, her and Tony had just had Marie, so their hands were full even though anyone in the pack would be more than happy to help them take care of the hyper pup.

 

As for Nat, she had told Nick that she worked better from the sidelines.

 

So that just left Steve, and maybe Bucky, because the wolf hadn't presented what his secondary status was yet.

 

The blonde alpha crossed his arms and scratched at his elbows. The feeling of jitters and nervousness had been with him all day, and Tony had said he was feeling something like that too. Maybe someone in the pack was feeling under the weather? They were at the steps of Steve's house when Tony bumped shoulders with him. "Hey, make sure Barnes eats when that deer is ready."

That made the other pause and look down at the beta. "What do you mean? He hasn't eaten?"

 

Tony put his arms behind his head and kicked at the ground, not wanting to look up and meet the other's eyes. Steve momentarily kicked himself for letting his tone carry the way it did. Sometimes worrying did that to him. He clamped a hand on Tony's shoulder so the other would look at him and offered a warm smile. Tony scoffed and squatted the hand away, but looked into the alpha's eyes.

 

"I'm not saying he hasn't eaten, but this morning he didn't come out for breakfast with everyone. We were thinking about coming earlier to check on him, but there was nothing in the link that said he wasn't feeling well or hungry. Everyone's just been a little.... i don't know. Like, twitchy?"

 

Steve's brow was furrowing the more Tony went on. He had been feeling that restlessness all day too, but he just chalked it up to the hunt.

 

"Maybe he's just worrying about your big dumb ass out there in the woods! Thinking that you got lost in a ditch or something. We all know how mother hen you both are with each other."

 

Steve nodded, but started heading up the steps. "See you for dinner, Tony."

 

Tony saw the blonde alpha go up the stairs and open his front door, before sighing and turning around to his own house. He scratched at a patch of skin on his neck, grinding his teeth a little. He hoped that nothing was wrong. He told himself that if it was anything major, that the link would tell them. He made it to the middle of the pack ground, when he saw a white tuff of fur speed through the houses with a disgruntled Pepper running after it. Smiling, he shifted into his wolf form and trotted over to them both. Following, but not helping his alpha gather up their pup.

 

 

 

 

Steve closed the front door to their house behind him as he made his way through the living room. He didn't see Bucky on the couches or the kitchen, so that meant he was upstairs somewhere.

 

He headed towards the fridge to get some water, because he was thirsty after the long morning's hunt. Grabbing a water bottle, he pulled out a chair and took a seat at the small dining table. As he took a gulp of the cool water, he tested out his link with the other wolf. There was the nervousness that had been there this morning, but really nothing else. He took another swing of his water bottle, before capping it and setting it on the table top.

 

There wasn't anything in the trash that showed that Bucky had eaten, only a few dirty dishes that had been there when he had left this morning. Sighing, he fished out the dish soap from the bottom of the sink and turned on the water to start washing said dishes. Uncapping the soap, he was hit by the lemony scent of it and relaxed a bit.

 

Muttering to himself, he placed a freshly rinsed plate into the dish rack. "He probably just ate up in his room. If there was anything wrong, we would know."

 

After placing the last of the dishes into the rack, he dried his hands on his pants and popped his neck to the side. He stilled as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. 'Well, it looks like Bucky's up and moving,' Getting his water bottle from the table top, he headed upstairs to check up on the other wolf and take a shower before dinner tonight. Turning to the left once he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped in front of the other's door and raised his hand to knock.

 

"Don't come in. Feel like shit."

 

Putting his hand down, Steve frowned at the gravelly voice that was muffled by the door. "Hey, Buck. If you're not feeling well, I could call Bruce, so he could-"

 

A light thud was heard on the other side of the door, like feet touching the floor and approaching him.

 

"Does it feel like I'm fucking sick, you punk?"

 

The door opened, and Steve was hit by the sweet smell of omega over Bucky's natural pine and spearmint scent. The other looked a little worse for wear, but relatively fine. "Buck, your scent...."

 

Pushing past the larger blonde alpha, the brunette headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Steve following behind him, water bottle still clutched in his hand. The other man was currently rummaging through the fridge, while Steve grabbed a chair from the table and took a seat. Bucky grabbed an orange and turned to find the blonde with a look of strong oncentration directed at the table top. "Don't hurt yourself there, man. I can smell your hair burning." He took out a chair and sat in the seat across from Steve.

 

"Yeah, it's just that" Steve looked up to see Bucky peeling the orange in his hand looking bored by everything. "You're an omega, Buck."

 

The other looked him in the eye at that, frowning a little at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, what about it?"

 

Steve gave an incredious look at the other. "Do you have any idea how amazing that is?" The blonde gave him a grin that lit up his entire face, and Bucky had to look away. The smaller wolf devided a piece of orange and angrily threw it in his mouth. "Yeah, amazing." Steve frowned at the other's tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky held the other's eyes, his light blue to Steve's deep royal. "You do knows what happens, when a member of a pack presents as an omega?"

 

"There is an announcement to the neighboring packs, and a courting ceremony has to be held in the omega's honor."

 

Bucky clenched his jaw, as he looked into his best friend's face. "Exactly. So that means, I'm all up for grabs to whoever thinks they have a chance at me. Like some kind of trophy."

 

Steve's face softened at the words, and he reached out for the other's hand, hesitating for a second wondering if this was still appropriate, and grasping it gently in his. The other furrowed his brow, but kept his hand where it was. "You know that's not true, Buck. An omega is something that a pack treasures, and makes everyone stronger." Steve felt a squeeze in his palm, but continued. "And the courting is for you to choose a mate. To help you choose the right mate. You have every say so in this, Buck. Don't forget that." Something flickered behind the smaller male''s eyes, and he looked back down at the table at their joined hands, giving it a small squeeze before taking his hand back.

 

The brunette picked his head back up and gave the blonde a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Being doted and waited on by a bunch of dumb alphas sounds pretty great, not gonna lie. Use my omegan charmto seduce them all to kick your ass"

 

Steve scoffed and kicked the other under the table, both of them chuckling. "But seriously now, this is really great news.Do you know the last time there was an omega in this region?"

 

Bucky nodded and nudged Steve's foot under the table."Yeah, your mom."

 

Steve was about to open his mouth to say something, but shut it and smiled fondly at the brunette.

 

"What's with that stupid look on your face for?" Bucky said putting another slice of orange in his mouth.

 

"I was just thinking that two most important people on the world to me are omegas." Steve stood up from his chair and pushed it in, heading for the stairs. He was halfway up, when he felt something thud against the back of his head. Snapping his head back, he looked down to see the orange peel Bucky was eating tumbling down the stairs. "What the hell was that for?" Bucky stood up from the table and pushed past him on the stairs.

"Don't say such sappy things in public. People will think you're the omega here." The brunette smirked down at him from the top of the stairs as he said the last part. "And for the love of god, Rogers. Go take a bath! you smell like death and ass had a baby."

 

Steve's jaw hung open for a second, before he let out a laugh and started up the stairs. Bucky's eyes widened and he slipped a bit on the wood of the floor as he sped to his room to get away from the blonde, smiling the whole way.

 

He wasn't fast enough though, and was punished by Steve pining him to his bed and tickling him till there were tears in his eyes. "Now you smell like ass and death's baby, you jerk!"

 

"GAWD, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first, sorry for taking soo long with updating this thing, but I have been moving  
> also, with the neighboring packs, I decided to add a lot of the Marvel Cinematic Universe in them.  
> Hopefully I'll get to post more about them in the next chapter along with some ref pics for each pack

Steve finished taking his shower, making sure to get the blood that had caked itself under his nails and his hair. He went to the sink and fished out his blue toothbrush from the cup on the counter and poured some toothpaste on it. The taste of the deer was still lying on his tongue, but after two washes, he spit and rinsed out his mouth. Coming out of the bathroom in a towel, he paused in the hallway by Bucky's room. They needed to tell Nick about this right away. Turning straight ahead, he made his way to his room at the end of the hall. Giving his hair one last towel dry, he opened his dresser and took out a soft long sleeved sweater and boxers before going to his closet and taking out a pair of jeans. They still had some time till everyone gathered in the center for dinner.

Steve was snapped out of his thinking by Bucky knocking on his door frame. The other looked a little out of it, but had changed out of his sleeping clothes. He wore a pair of navy blue track pants and a light gray t-shirt that hugged him a little too lightly. They met each other's eyes and Steve frowned at the blank expression on the omega's face. 

"I am going to head over to the Alpha's house. I should tell him, before you know" The brunette makes a gesture with his finger where he spins it. "everyone smells it on me at dinner." 

Steve tugs down his shirt a little, and turns fully to look at the other. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Bucky has a flicker of what looks like hope in his eyes, before he turns to look down at his feet and crosses his arms across his middle. "Yeah."

The blonde nods and moves to fetch his sneakers from under the bed. After tying his laces, he and Bucky head downstairs and out the front door. No one is out right now, more than likely getting freshened up for dinner in a bit. So the short walk towards the Alpha's light gray house in the northern part of the pack ground is uneventful. Though with each passing step, the smaller wolf had gotten closer and closer to Steve and the smell of nervousness is practically radiating off of him when Steve knocks on the front door. They wait a few seconds, before the door opens to reveal Hill. Bucky turns his head away from her as her nostrils flare for a second, not saying anything but stepping aside to let them in. "I'll go ahead and get the Alpha, shall I?"

Steve nods at the retreating beta as she heads upstairs to go get the other alpha. The blonde turns his head to try and see how the other is doing. The smell of nervousness is still heavy in the air, and light blue eyes are fixed on the ground. The taller wolf's heart breaks a little seeing his friend so scared of facing their Alpha about this, so he reaches behind him and offers up his hand. Bucky's eyes shoot up and look into the deeper blue eyes of Steve before looking back down at the offered hand.

He doesn't take his hand, but instead grabs onto his shirt sleeve, fingers tight. 

Both their heads shoot up as the sound of footsteps are heard at the top of the stairs. Bucky lets go of Steve's shirt and keeps his hand by his side. Nick stands there leaning a little on the railing, looking at his two pack members in his house. "I would ask as to what I owe this pleasure, but" The Alpha's dark brown eyes land on Bucky, who flinches but maintains eye contact. "I have a pretty good guess why you're here." His eyes move towards Steve for a second before he starts heading down the stairs. Nick gestures to the sitting room on the left side of the hallway, so that they could all take a seat. 

Steve and Bucky sit on the same couch, with a space between them as Nick sits in a one seater opposite them. Nick smelled the nervousness all the way upstairs and seeing the way the other is trying to stay in his skin, decides to breaks the silence. 

"I'm going to guess that you presented today, Barnes." 

The brunette nodded and looked at the the Alpha. "Yes, sir. This morning, as an omega." 

Nick leaned forward on his knees so that he could meet the other's eyes. "And are you aware of what needs to happen next?"

Buck nodded again. "There needs to be a mating ceremony."

The dark skinned alpha reached over gently and patted the brunette's knee. Bucky looked up to see that he was smiling gently at him, before he sat back in his seat.

"Well, I'll be damned. An omega." He sighed, before sitting up straighter. "The Asguardian , Hydra, and Xavier pack will need to be informed, so that they can put in their candidates."

Bucky's eyes flickered and he looked down again, nodding. "Yes, sir."

Steve frowned at the other's actions. He had remained silent for the most part, being that this was between Bucky and Nick, but the omega's eyes just increased with sadness the more that was said.  He nudged the other's foot a little and when bucky side eyed him, he offered up a smile. Nick watched the small exchange between the two silently, before speaking again. 

"Our pack will also have to put in at least one candidate, of course. " 

Bucky looked up at the alpha and tried very hard not to look at Steve. 

"I will make an annoucement during dinner tonight, and tomorrow the messengers will be sent out to the neighboring packs."

Nick stood up, signaling for the two to also stand. They made their way to the front door again, and nodded at the Alpha. Nick held the door open as Steve walked through it, but halted the smaller male with a hand on his shoulder. Keeping his voice low so that only Bucky could hear him. "Know that every decision made during the ceremony is your own. No one will be allowed to influence you in any way. " Nick looked at Steve's retreating back as the other alpha was going down the front porch, before looking back into the light blue of the brunette's. "No matter who you choose." 

Bucky's eyes widened a fraction, before looking down and nodding not being able to look into the knowing eyes of his alpha anymore. "I know that, sir." 

Nick patted the other on the back, before ushering him out the door and closing it. 

Bucky caught up to Steve and walked with him side by side towards Bruce's house to see if he needed any help with setting up for dinner. 

Steve gave the other a grin and slung his arm around the other's shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Bucky elbowed the larger male in the stomach lightly and chuckled. "Speak for yourself. I thought I was going to shit a brick."

* * *

 

Everyone was sitting around the pack ground center when Steve brought out the pot full of deer stew. 

Darcy was braiding a strand of Jane's hair, when she looked up at him  eyes bright. "Thank the lord! I'm soo hungry I could eat Marie!" The pup in question squealed in delight as Darcy flashed her canines at her, making grabbing hands at the female beta. The dark haired beta laughed as Jane hit her upside the head. "Don't make Marie hyper"

Darcy just blew a kiss at the other beta and motioned for Marie to come to her, which Tony happily let her do. 

Steve placed the pot in the center of the circle, and smiled at their antics. Tony Stood up to get a sniff of the stew, but stopped short as he stood next to the blonde alpha. "Uh, Steve."

He didn't get to finish as both Bucky and Bruce came out with bowls and cups for everyone, which the others in the group snapped their heads at. 

"Son of a bitch. Would you look at that." Tony said behind Steve as Nick, Natasha, and Maria left their house and walked to the rest of the pack. Bucky smiled as Riley stood from his place by Sam and patted him on the back. "That's awesome man!"

Bucky placed the bowls on the stand next to the pot, while Nick addressed the pack. " As you all can probably tell, James here has presented himself this morning, and is custom, there will be a ceremony held with our neighboring packs. Tomorrow I will send out the invitations. There will be a pack meeting held tomorrow to dicuss this, agreed?" There was a few seconds of silence before the pack agreed. Nick nodded approvingly, and finally made his way to the pot of stew to get his serving. "Now I feel like I shouldn't have to tell you all this, but please be on your best behavior while the other packs are here." He made a pointed look at Tony, who held up his hands in surrender.

"That was one time!"

Bruce handed everyone their cups while Steve served himself next. Everyone served themselves by ranking in the pack.

The stew was excellent just like every meal that the small beta prepared, and it had everyone in high spirits. Steve and Bucky were sitting between Tony and Darcy enjoying their food, when Marie poked a tiny finger at the female beta. 

"D, Bucky smells." There was a tense second of silence, before Pepper reprimanded her pup. "Marie! That was very rude. Tell James that you're sorry." 

Bucky was giving the female alpha a strained smile saying that it was okay, but his hands had balled up. Steve frowned a little, until the pup shook her head and stood up from Darcy's lap. 

"Momma, no." The little one made her way over to the omega, wanting him to carry her. Which Bucky did and she turned her nose into his neck. "He smells good. Makes me sleepy. Smells like pack." Then she shifted into her wolf form and layed down on Bucky's lap, already falling asleep.

The tense atmosphere disappeared from the group and Tony was the one that let out a loud laugh. "Looks like Marie has a new favorite Darcy."

The dark haired beta made an dramatic wounded expression. "Jane, Tony is being mean to me!"

The other beta smiled as she continued eating her stew. "Well, I can't say you don't deserve it."

The two females continued to bicker while Steve looked over at Bucky, and held his breath. 

Bucky was stroking Marie's light colored fur with one of the most sincere smiles he had seen on the omega. Every smell coming from the other was contentness and just plain happiness. The blonde alpha smiled into his bowl and scooted a little closer to the other. If the brunette noticed, he didn't say anything. Just continued to stroke the pup's fur.

Nick and Natasha were watching both of them from across the circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie is the best little thing in the world to me


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Nick had called for all members of the pack to his house.

Everyone was sitting relatively quiet in the meeting room with some leg bouncing thanks to Tony mostly. "The fancy ass dinning room with an overhead projector on the ceiling" as Tony liked to call it.

Bucky mostly kept his eyes down, and there was a hard set to his jaw. Steve sat across the table from him, regretting his decision and wanting to be next to the brunette to offer comfort.

They all knew why they were there, and there was an underlining tension throughout the room as Nick decided to start talking.

"First of all," Everyone's head snapped up at the older man. "I'd like to bring it to everyone's attention the amount of time that has pasted since we last had an omega in this area." Bucky flinched, but tried to stay calm."  Secondly, I'd like to say that just because you were called, doesn't mean you have to participate."

There was a bit of relief in Darcy's and Bruce's shoulders at hearing that.

Nick continued letting his eyes sweep over the room, stopping momentarily at Steve but quickly moving. "But we do need to formally enter one candidate, as the host pack. Those of you who would rather not participate in the ceremony may say so at any time before the day of it. That being said, we now need to discuss our plans for the neighboring packs. We will need to send a representative to each one to formally announce the news and to also bring the visiting parties back here."

Maria stood up and turned on the projector. "These are the Xavier, Hydra, and Asguardian packs."

The dark haired beta clicked the next arrow and the first pack came on the screen. "The Xavier pack. Their  Pack Alpha is Erik Lehnsherr, and Pack Beta is Charles Xavier. They are fifty miles to the south of us."

Maria was about to talk again, but Tony's hand shot up and waved around. Nick frowned at the behavior, but sighed. "What is it, Tony?"

"Yeah, one question. Why is it called Xavier Pack when the alpha's last name is Lehnsherr? His mate's name is Xavier."

Maria flicked the next arrow and a picture of the two in question came out. "The Xavier pack is not Alpha oriented. In that Erik is not the real head of it. He is more of the enforcing presence while Charles is the true leader. Thus, the pack is named after him." The next image was a map of their territory along with a red lined path to the other pack. "We need a volunteer to go and speak with them."

there was a few seconds of silence, until Natasha raised her hand. "I'll go."

Nick nodded his head and Maria gave her an envelope. "This has the information you will need to review before heading out."

Maria switched to the next picture. "The Asguardian Pack is seventy miles to the west of us, in the mountains. Their Pack Alpha is Odin and Pack Beta Frigga. Who will go?"

Darcy picked up her and Jane's hand, the lighter haired beta struggling to get her hand back. "Us! We want to go!" Nick frowned and turned to Jane. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. Darcy will be more than enough, since she seems so energetic about it."

Jane flushed as the attention was all on her, Darcy looking at her hopefully. Sighing, she smiled awkwardly back at Nick. "Uh, nah. It's no problem. As long as the both of us can go together."

Maria gave them their envelope. "That's fine as long as you behave. The Asguardian pack is one of our closest allies." The behave part was directed more at Darcy than at Jane.

the last pack is projected onto the screen and Nick stands up and walks up to the monitor. "This is the Hydra Pack. The both of our packs were created around the same time, and thus, are our closet and oldest ally. Their Pack Alpha is a close personal friend." Maria clicks to the next picture, so that Nick can continue.

"This is Alexander Peirce. He is the Pack authority, and does not have a mate. For this, I would have personally gone myself, but I have other more pressing matters to take on here." There is a shared look at Maria. Nick turns back to the screen while the black haired beta subtly looks at Steve from the corner of her eye.

"their territory is fifty miles to the north of us. Whoever decides to volunteer for this, will need to see me afterwards to get them warm traveling clothes. There is currently heavy snowfall in that area, right now."

Steve was about to raise his hand, but Sam nudged him under the table. While the blonde looked over to the beta, Sam raised his hand and smiled. "I'll do it. Never been that far up north before."

Steve looks like he is about to raise his hand again to say he'll go with Sam, but then Natasha kicks his shin from the other side of the table from her seat next to Bucky. The blonde throws her a sharp look, but she replies with a completely fake whispered 'sorry'.

Steve is looking back and forth between all of them with a confused look on his face when Bucky tries to hide his smirk behind his hand.

Nick walks back over to his seat and motions for Maria to do the same. The projector shuts off and the lights are turned back on.

"Now that that is out of the way, I need to get the other preparations ready. Everyone rose and bowed their heads as they started leaving one by one. Steve was almost out the door, when he heard Nick speak again.

"Barnes, I need to speak with you for a minute. " Steve looked back at the tensed shoulders of the brunette and tried to head back, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw Natasha looking at how Bucky took the seat on the side of Nick, before she looked up at him. Her green eyes clear and percise. "Let's go. They need to discuss this by themselves." There wasn't any real command behind her words, but Steve knew that the talk the other two were about to have was something that was to be done in secret.\ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ He followed Nat out, and Maria softly closed the door, blocking his sight of Buck and Nick.

Sam was waiting for them in the hallway with Riley, his folder in his hands as he read through the information. Steve frowned and lightly flicked the other on the shoulder. "Mind telling me why you didn't want me to go?"

Sam huffed with a smile on his face. "Uh, earth to Steve. Did you forget that you are Nick's next in line."

Natasha went to stand next to Riley, smiling kindly at the beta.

"What the hell does that have to do with me leavi...." The blonde stopped speaking as the realization of what that meant crept up on him. He was next in line to become pack alpha. Which meant that Nick was going to have to mentor him on the proper customs for when the other packs showed up.

"There you go, big guy! Besides, I think there's some more important stuff here at home you need to worry about." Steve looked at Sam confused again. "what do you mean?"The beta was about to open his mouth to talk, but thought better of it. He and Natasha shared a knowing look. "Nothing. Just thinking about all these strangers coming into our territory is all."

Steve wasn't buying what Sam was selling, but he let it go. "yeah, I get you. By the way" He turned to Natasha, frown on his face."Why the hell did YOU kick me?"

Nat smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't feel like being left out of bullying you. Sam looked like he was having fun."

"Jerks. The both of you." Steve said laughing


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Natasha, Darcy, and Jane had left to meet their respective packs a few days ago, goodbyes and 'have a safe trip's said by the rest of the pack.

Most of the pack was out hunting to gather meat for the welcoming ceremony for the other packs. Except, Steve. Nick had called him into his home to start him on his role during the next coming events.

So that left Bucky, who had been given babysitting duty of Marie because Pepper and Tony were part of the hunting party. Bucky would have been offended by not getting invited to the hunt, but to be honest, he wasn't feeling like doing much of anything. The thought of the impending mating ceremony, and all the new wolves coming into their territory was making him feel restless.

Luckily, Marie was a ball of energy that never let the older wolf think about anything except making sure she didn't hurt herself. They were currently in their canine forms, about three miles away from the pack den. There was a stream that had connecting smaller streams flowing into it. They were walking down the bank of one of the said smaller streams, Marie opting to walk through the couple of inches of water while Bucky walked close by. 

The small pup was snapping at small fish, high pitched yips filling the air as one by one, the fish slipped out of her grasp. 

Bucky let out an amused huff as the pup tripped when trying to catch a fish and ended up with a muzzle full of mud. She sat down in the water and shook her fur, growling and throwing a fit at not being able to catch the too fast fish. Water kept going over her back, and Bucky decided it was time for them to leave the stream. 

He walked through the shallow water and bumped his head against Marie's soft fur. She tossed her head up and gave a disgruntled bark. Bucky huffed again and motioned his head towards the direction of home. 

Marie growled and made sure to make a show of planting her paws securely in the water.

Bucky rolled his eyes. 'Tony's pup, aright'

Marie gave a small squeak as he proceeded to grab her gently by the scruff of her neck with his teeth and trotted out of the water and into the trees. 

The pup had been throwing a fit for a while, but then started to whine to be let down. The larger wolf complied and set her down, so that the they could walk home together. 

They followed the path back home, making a few detours as Marie let her nose guide her. The pup suddenly stopped and started to wag her tail. Bucky scented the air to try and find out what had the pup so interested. Marie took off as a blur of white dashed past them. The little one's excited bark of "Rabbit!" filling the fresh air.

Bucky easily kept up with the small bundle of fur on her first "hunt", offering no help, but keeping a watchful eye out. 

They had gone a ways off in the opposite direction from the den, when Marie finally cornered the rabbit in a cluster of rocks. She was yapping her little mouth off, tail wagging in the air and hoping from foot to foot to try and get the rabbit inside the rocks. 

Bucky let out a bark of laughter when Marie laid down on her belly and tried to follow the rabbit through the small crack. He was about to settle down and sit in the nearby grass, when he caught a scent in the air.  

His growl caused Marie to stop in her mission for the rabbit and turn around to stare at the older wolf. 

He smelled wolves, but none that were from the pack. And there was one that was closer than the others. 

Bucky's fur was raised and he slowly walked over to Marie. Pack was always protective of their young, but Bucky had a feeling that his impeding heat was making him more so. Omegas were notoriously vicious when their pups were in danger. He softly barked a "We need to go", before grabbing the pup by the scruff and full on sprinting back to the den.

The fast pace that the older wolf was running, made the pup whine scaredly, wondering what was going on. Bucky tried to shush her, so that whoever was nearby wouldn't hear her. The words almost let his mouth, when he saw a blur of light brown fur near them. 

Whoever it was, they were fucking fast as hell. 

Bucky growled and tried to pick up his pace, the strange wolf getting closer and closer to them. They were about a mile away from the den, when the light brown wolf sped past them and blocked their path. His tail was high in the air, wagging slightly, but there was nothing friendly about him. 

The strong scent of male alpha hit his nose now that he had stopped, and Bucky made sure to not let his eyes off the intruder. Bucky slowly lowered Marie and pushed her under him, as the other wolf started to slowly advance on them. 

The snarls that were leaving the omega's mouth were vicious and full of deadly threat. The other wolf sounded like he had laughed, and moved into an offensive position. Marie started to whine loudly under the fur of Bucky's stomache, as the Chocolate wolf lowered himself to shelter her.

"Rumlow, that's enough!" A rough voice ordered before the two hostile wolves tore into each other.

The light brown wolf immediately backed off, tucking his tail under his hind legs but still kept his eyes on Bucky.

Bucky turned to see a group of werewolves, some in wolf form but others in human. The voice that had told the other to stop was an older man. The omega lowered himself more, and turned to face the new threat.

"Wow, hey man! It's us!" Sam pushed past some of the wolves that were in the front and made himself known to his pack mate.

Relief rushed through Bucky's system at the sight of Sam, but he refused to move from over Marie because that other wolf, Rumlow, was watching them intently. Well, looking at Bucky. The omega growled low, and Sam laughed awkwardly as he understood what the other was asking of him. 

He turned back to the visiting pack, Bucky guessed it had to be the HYDRA Pack, and gave them his most charming smile. "Uh, so. This is awkward. Let's just continue towards the Den? I'll just be in my wolf form, k?"

The older gentleman from before, Bucky could now focus on the smell of a Pack Alpha, nodded, looking directly at Rumlow. "I understand, it's my own fault for letting my pack threaten yours." 

The sound of cracking bones filled the air as Rumlow shifted into human form. He was a rugged looking male, looking not the least bit sorry. "It was all in good fun" He smirked and gave Bucky a wink, before making his way other to the Pack Alpha.

Sam shifted next, the dark warm brown of his fur a welcomed sight for the omega. Bucky gently lifted himself, revealing a shaking Marie to the beta. Sam lowered himself to lick at the pup to comfort her as Bucky grabbed her again by her scruff. 

There was a smack of skin and the two wolves turned to see a short blonde smack Rumlow on the back of the head, making the taller were growl. "Seriously, dude? Scaring an omega with a pup? Did you want to die?" Rumlow growled  "fuck off, Barton"

Bucky huffed with Marie in his mouth, Sam walking next to him. His presence helping calm his nerves as they made their way back home. 

He could feel Rumlow's eyes on him the entire way back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They crossed paths with the hunting party on their way back, Tony and Pepper immediately taking Marie from Bucky's mouth and asking what had happened. "We felt you were in danger through the bond. Are you guys okay?"The small pup whined as she was carried by her parents, making them throw suspicious glances at the pack at Bucky's and Sam's back. 

Riley nuzzled his head alongside Sam's greeting his mate, and took to Bucky's other side, feeling his pack mate's unease. The lighter beta gently licked at Bucky to try and ease the nerves, but the omega's fur was still raised.  He stayed that way until they entered the pack territory. Nick and Steve there in human form to greet their guests. 

They was a frown on Steve's face when he caught sight of Bucky's appearance, with Sam and Riley on either side of the aggitated omega. Steve must have felt what had happened earlier through the bond, as well"

"What happened?" The authority in Steve's voice made Bucky's hackles lower. This was Steve. They were home, and they would be safe here. But the omega stayed in wolf form. 

Sam shifted into his human form and tried to smile at his best friend. "There might have been an incident in the forest. But it was a complete misunderstanding!"

The other pack's alpha, he had introduced himself as Alexander Pierce, stepped forward. "One of my pack thought it would be a good idea to be an idiot, and hassle one of yours. I'm sorry. I will take full responsibility."

Steve was about to question the other alpha on just what he meant by 'hassle', when Nick put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, and I hope none of these incidents happen again. " The two older wolves grinned at each other before embracing in a hug. "Good to see you, Pierce." "You too, Nick. Damn, you're old!" Nick laughed and slapped the other on the shoulder. "Coming from you? That's rich." 

The two pack alpha's continued to converse and began to lead the two packs into the center of the terrritory, but Steve slowed his steps. He was still close to Nick, in case he was needed, but he currently had other things on his mind. Bucky was still in his wolf form heading towards their house, which was all together a bad sign. Not to say he hated the form, but it was better suited to hunting and fighting. When the brunette was in pack territory, he was almost always in human form. 

Steve turned to Sam and his friend flinched at the scowl on the blonde's face. "One of you is going to tell me what really happened." 

Riley licked at Sam's hand, trying to comfort his mate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Steve had been talking to Sam in their kitchen. Bucky had stayed in his room, needing to smell the scent of 'home' and 'safe' after the whole ordeal in the forest. Hearing the disbelief and anger in Steve's tone as Sam explained to him what had happened, made the omega burrow farther into his sheets. He still felt the way that damned wolf's eyes, Rumlow, had practically been lingering on him the entire way home. 

He has been in wolf form since then, and really didn't feel like shifting back any time soon. 

Bucky heard Sam leave an hour or so later, and then heard Steve coming up the stairs. The brunette made himself into a tighter ball in his sheets, when he heard the alpha's steps stop just outside his door. Steve knocked and Bucky turned his head to face the door, letting out a small bark that meant the other could come in. 

Steve stepped into the room, and his face pinched when he saw that the other was still in his canine form. That meant that what had happened today had really upset him. 

The alpha slowly stepped into the room, making sure to close the door behind him. The brunette had a thing for making sure his door was closed at all times, it made him feel safer.  

"Mind shifting out of that form, buddy? I would kinda want to talk to you for a bit." The words were said gently, but Bucky just tucked his head more securely into his sheets on the floor. The idea of shifting having no appeal at all, at the moment. 

Steve's expression saddened a little, but was quickly replaced by a small smile. "Mind if I change and join you, then?"

Bucky didn't object, so Steve let out a breath as he shifted into his own wolf form. The soft blonde of the other wolf calmed Bucky, and he proceeded to scoot over to make room for Steve. The larger wolf slowly lowered himself next to Bucky. Both of their heads were close to each other, Steve letting out a worried whine at the omega. Bucky knew that him not changing back was making Steve worry, and it felt awful. 

Bucky ducked his head under Steve's neck, which the other raised so that the other could rest his head. Steve was about to give an inquisitive whine, when he felt the omega's body begin to shake. The anxiety from earlier, when he thought that he was going to have to fight some unknown alpha to protect himself. To protect Marie! She had been so scared. He remembered her shaking and whining under his belly, as he readied himself to fight tooth and nail. He had been terrified.

He realized that he was letting out a high pitched keen and Steve immediately rose to his paws to position himself over the shaking wolf. The blonde wolf giving his own soft sounds to sooth Bucky.  

His shaking didn't stop until he felt the entire comforting warm weight of Steve on him. The alpha's head was next to his, nuzzling him. They stayed like that all night, Bucky feeling every breath Steve took on his back, and Bucky had never felt more safe in his life. Steve had dozed off after about three hours, his training with Nick that day taking it's toll on him. While he was calm now, Bucky began thinking about what would happen in the following days. 

Bucky turned his head to get a better view of Steve's sleeping face. There was a pain in Bucky's chest as he thought about his best friend. Steve was going to become Pack Alpha. Warmth spread though his body as he softly licked the blonde wolf's face, careful not to wake him. Steve simply grunted and moved his head, nuzzling Bucky before falling still again.

Bucky tucked his head under Steve's neck again, and breated in the scent of 'Steve' , 'Alpha', and 'Home', before falling asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darcy and Jane returned later that night, while Natasha arrived in the morning. The three visiting packs were each given large area tents to use as sleeping quarters. As well as food and water to eat and drink from their long journeys.

The morning after all three visiting packs arrived, Nick and Steve stood in the center of the territory to formally greet each Pack and Pack Alpha. Bucky was sitting next to Natasha, the redheaded Alpha smiling as she took in how well Steve was fitting in with his leadership training. Bucky on the other hand, was frowning. Today was the day that the packs were going to submit their candidates for the ceremony. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rumlow:


	6. Chapter 6

"Now that we're all here, let us start with an introduction of the reason on why we are all here. As you may or may not know, there hasn't been an omega in this region in a number of years." Nick's level voice rang throughout the center of the pack grounds, capturing everyone's attention.

Nick was in front of everyone by himself, even Steve was seated as this was a speech the pack alpha had to make alone. 

Everyone was seating with their respective packs, bucky near the front. Nick had told him to, because he was going to call on him during the opening speech. The omega was to be formally introduced to all four packs, and then the packs would announce their candidates for the ceremony.

There was a tight ring of tension all throughout bucky's spine. 

The urge to turn tail and run from this whole situation was eating at him. A warm presence leaned into his side and shook him out of his musing. Sam and Riley were sitting on either side of him. The two betas were trying to give him encouraging looks. Bucky let out a breath and let his shoulders sag. This was happening, whether he liked it or not. 

Nick gave him his signal, and the brunette stood too make his way towards his alpha. 

"Now that we are aware of our reason for being here, let's us now let any member of the four packs among us announce their candidates."

The Xavier pack went first, a woman with blonde hair who stood tall, an alpha "Raven Xavier". There was two more from pack Xavier who rose and annouced their names. Two betas named with the last last name Maximoff.

The Asguardian Pack was after them, the son of the pack alpha was the first to rise with a broad grin on his handsome face. "Thor Odinson!". A beautiful woman with long dark hair was next, followed by a redhead male, another blonde, and a black haired one. Every single one of them were alphas.

Bucky held back a grimace as the first person to rise from pack Hydra was the light brown wolf from before, Rumlow. The was another three males that stood. An alpha named Rollins, and two betas named Barton and Coulson.

Bucky shifted on his feet, it was pack Fury's turn. The omega tried to keep his gaze straight and not look at anyone in particular. Trying not to let the hope in his throat choke him.

"And now from our final pack." Nick said from beside Bucky. "Any and all candidates, please annouce yourselves"

Bucky's eyes widened as the first person to stand as soon as Nick finished speaking was a familiar head of red hair. "Natasha Romanoff" there was a few seconds, before the next person stood. Bucky's heart felt like it was sinking to the floor as a dark head of hair rose.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was going to lose his god damn mind. 

When Nick had asked for the candidates from their pack to announce themselves, he was sure that the person next to him would rise to his feet. But he stared in shock as he saw Nat stand up from two rolls in front of him. 

He didn't even know that the alpha had had any intention of participating in the ceremony let alone be fighting for Bucky's affections in it. 

There was a few seconds where no one else stood up and Tony was staring holes into the blonde next to him. Why wasn't he standing up?! Tony was already opening his mouth to tell Steve to get up, when a second person stood. 

"Maria Hill" 

Steve was staring straight ahead. A frown on his face and a look of concentration. The brunette beta had never wanted to hit someone so much in his life. Sam looked behind himself to where Steve and Tony were sitting. A look of worry and confusion on his face.

After a few more seconds, Nick spoke again for the final confirmation. "Are there any more candidates? If not, then we will continue with the next step"

The look that Barnes had on his face broke the beta's heart. 

The pack alpha was about to end the first part of the ceremony, when Steve finally stood from beside Tony. The beta would have breathed a sigh of relief, if not for the way the alpha looked.

Steve's expression was blank, looking nowhere near the brunette omega he was pledging to win over .

"Steve Rogers."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve didn't look at him. Didn't look at anybody but Nick as he spoke his name. 

The older alpha by his side was silent, before turning towards all the packs. "Now that all candidates have been announced, we will have a small tournament to decide the order in which each will have time to spend with James. Any and all affections can be turned away if James so chooses. And let it be known, that just because you won your spot, doesn't mean that you won't be turned away." Nick put a comforting hand on Bucky's shoulder. "The one who will decide, is James. Anyone spected of violating this will be immediately disqualified from the mating ceremony. Am i understood?"

There was a collective agreement between all the packs, before Nick nodded. 

"We have taken the liberty of setting up a separate tent for all the candidates to sleep and live in for the during of the ceremony . For now, we will be having lunch. Then after, all the candidates will be asked to meet me on the eastern edge of the pack grounds for your first competition" 

 As soon as the alpha dismissed, everyone stood and the candidates from each pack had people wishing them good luck and giving them friendly smiles. Darcy and Jane were congratulating Natasha and Maria who were standing near each other, while others started to give Them advice. Bucky's eyes weren't on either of the two, though. 

He was seeing the retreating back of his best friend with Sam and Tony quickly following after him.

He was going to follow after the three of them when Nick spoke to him, voice calm. "I think it's best if you were to stay in the spare bedroom in my house for the duration of the ceremony."

Bucky looked at Nick surprised. "Why can't I stay in my house?"

The older wolf sighed. "You live with Rogers, Barnes. Who is, of now, a candidate in league to win your affections against members from different packs"

Realization came quick, it wouldn't look good if he were still living in a house with a candidate. 

"I understand, sir"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Tony yelled at the broad shoulders of the blonde alpha that was currently trying his hardest to get away from them. Steve's long legs carrying him quickly off the pack grounds and closer into the dense trees of the woods.

Steve was already walking through the trees, making them lose sight of the paack grounds.Tony ran and grabbed Steve by the shoulder, spinning him around so that he was facing them. 

"What, tony? What do you want?" Steve's tone held a growl, and made the beta flinch back.

Sam was quickly beside him.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Sam pointed back in the direction of where they had came without breaking eye contact with the blonde. "And what the hell was that back there?" 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to participate in the mating competition?" 

Nick had called Steve to his house and had told him to come alone. Now, he knew why.

"Excuse me?"

Nick leveled a glare at the blonde, making Steve feel about 3 feet tall. They were sitting on opposite ends of Nick's living room. The blonde was still holding onto the cooling cup of coffee that the pack alpha had offered him."I know you heard what I asked, Rogers. Now, the ceremony officially begins tomorrow, so I need to know if you will be competing. Because if not, I will make other arrangements."

Steve's grip on the handle of the cup tightened as he took in Nick's words. "and what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Nick's dark brown eye was fixed on Steve's glaring blue ones.

"You better check your tone, Rogers. I am still Pack Alpha."

Steve flinched at the tone and the strain his pack bond went through at his challenging tone. But he was still glaring. The atmosphere in the room had grown thick with tension, so Nick sighed and set down his own cup of coffee on the small table next to his chair.

"I ask, because I need to make sure we have at least one candidate. I'm not saying no one else has confirmed with me, but I just need to know. "

Steve tried to breathe out some of the tension in his shoulders before speaking again, looking down by his feet. "I don't know."

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes, before Nick spoke up again. "I don't really have to tell you this, but Romanoff and Hill have submitted their names into the competition."

Steve's head snapped up at that. 'Natasha and Hill?' There was a knot forming in his throat as he saw the stotic face of his pack alpha. "I understand Natasha because they're close, but why would Hill? She rarely even speaks to Bucky."

"They both entered, because they know the significance of an omega in a pack. That an omega is more likely to choose a mate from their original pack than from another."

Steve had to loosen his grip on the handle of the cup, so he wouldn't break it as the pieces of what Nick were saying were coming together. "You want Bucky to choose our pack, so you are trying to get as many candidates as you can. Because the presence of a mature mated omega in a pack strengthens the pack bonds, and makes the pack stronger. Physically and mentally."

Nick's body was perfectly still, but he was in no way stressed. Even seeing how putting everything together was making the alpha across from him. "Why do you think I named you my successor, Rogers?"

Steve felt his eyes flash red at the carpeted rug on the floor, and he couldn't help but let out a sarcastic huff of breath. "Well, personally. I thought it was because no one else wanted the job. But I guess I was wrong there."

Nick leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees so he could try and look at Steve in the eye. " You are an exceptional Alpha, Steve. A born leader, but your relationship with Barnes was a heavily contributing factor."

The blonde looked up at the other, glaring and smiling with all teeth. The words 'alpha rage' flashed in Nick's mind, as Steve opened his mouth to continue talking. "You started training me for the position before Bucky even presented. "

"There were signs." Nick stated calmly.

Another huff of breath. "What signs?"

Nick made a pointed look at the cup of coffee still gripped tightly in Steve's hand, fearing it spilling on his rug. Steve placed it on floor next to the sofa, and Nick continued.

"When we are in our wolf forms, we still keep our sense of self, but our instincts are heightened. We behave more closely to wolves."

Steve nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Do you remember the last pack hunt we went on where you and Barnes were together?"

Steve vaguely remembered, his memory wasn't the best when he he was in his wolf form. Bucky had the same problem. "It was five months ago. We were hunting two mountian lions that were threatenng the pack grounds."

Nick nodded. "Do you remember what happened during that time?"

"Everyone had split into teams, Me and Buck were together. Buck had gotten hurt. We both did. Damn mountain lion clawed up his side real bad and had slammed me so hard against a tree I broke two ribs and twisted my foot."

"What else do you remember?"

Steve shook his head lightly. "Just that Nat and Sam had been close, so they got there real fast. I guess they had heard us fighting. They killed the lion, while Bruce, Riley, and Hill killed the other one. Can't really remember what happened after though."

"Romanoff made a full report when you all came back, and dicussed what she saw with me. She said that you almost attacked her and Wilson."

Steve's eyes widened. He didn't remember that. Sam and Natasha had never told him that he had done that. "Why wasn't I told?" His voice was shaky.

"Because you didn't need to know."

Red flashed over blue. "How did I not need to know? You just said, that Natasha reported that I almost attacked them! Plus, I don't see how me doing that, is a sign that said Bucky was going to be an omega."

Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It wasn't an issue, because you were acting on instinct. Plus, as I said, you didn't actually hurt anybody."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Nick looked at Steve straight in the eye, hand still on the bridge of his nose. "It's what alphas do when an omega from their pack is in danger or unable to protect itself. Barnes was unconcious when Romanoff and Wilson reached the both of you. You were standing over his body, sheilding him. When Wilson tried to approach you, you were snapping and gearing up to fight. It's usually seen between bonded alpha and omega pairs. From what Romanoff described, the lack of recogniztion and hostile temperment in you. It was hinted that Barnes would be an omega."

Steve was taking everything in. "How did we get back, then? If I was violent?"

"You only calmed down, once Wilson transformed into his human form and talked you down."

Steve ran his hands oveer his face, feeling like the biggest bomb had just dropped on him.

"There were multiple occasions where Barnes has shown characteristics of an omega, but that incident was our best proof. Alphas only ever show that kind of behavior around omegas, and usually omegas in which they have a strong connection to. That's also why I haven't placed the two of you on dangerous hunting parties together. Even though you didn't hurt anyone, I would not like to test our luck with another incident."

Steve glared up at Nick, all the pieces were finally in front of him.

 "And knowing that there was a possibility of Bucky becoming an omega, you asked if I would start training to become the next Pack Alpha. "

Nick met Steve's glare, face completely calm. "Yes."

"So that when he finally presented, and the ceremony began, he knew he would most likely choose me if I decided to enter." Steve rose to his feet, hands closed in fists at his sides as he spit out his words. "Playing on that, you would be able to have an omega in the pack, but not just any omega. A Pack Omega. One who was mated to the next Pack Alpha."

"Yes."

A hard smile spread across Steve's face at the confirmation. "Well, don't you have everything figured out. You couldn't have asked for a better hand, Alpha." Steve turned and headed towards the front door, intending to leave. He wrapped his hand around the handle, while Nick's voice rang through the house.

"You never gave me an answer."

Steve yanked the door open and stepped through. "Go fuck yourself, Nick" Steve slammed the door on his way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ Jibblyuniverse

Lunch was a tense affair for Steve, Tony, and Sam. After Steve had told them what Nick had said to him, Sam had been shocked while Tony had been angry. 

_"That is some of the most manipulative bullshit I've ever heard of! "_

They returned to the gathering to most of the packs eating already, all of the pack alphas and Bucky were sitting separately from everyone else. The omega looking like he would rather be a thousand miles away. They served themselves and went to sit with their pack, Steve trying to eat quickly, because most of the other candidates were already done. Natasha and Hill were sitting opposite of him and were trying to subtly stare at him. Steve wouldn't have doubted if Nick asked them to keep an eye on him. 

"You should tell Barnes about what Nick is doing. He has a right to know." Sam said quietly from his right, before Nick called for Sam, Pepper, and Jane to come to him. The three wolfs stood beside the alpha and nodded to whatever had been said to them. The three of them disappeared with what looked like pieces of fabric.

Steve knew that Sam was right about telling Bucky, but doing it in the middle of the ceremony was a bad idea. Knowing how much Bucky hated being manipulated, the omega would probably do something rash. Like run away or challenge the Pack Alpha in front of everyone. He would tell him, but not right now. The thought of keeping secrets from the other made a lump form in throat and he put down his plate of food, not hungry anymore. He put his plate in the dirty dishes pile, before making his way to the meeting point for the candidates. He felt Bucky's eyes on his back the entire time, but didn't turn back to look at the other. Romanoff and Hill followed after shortly after and then everyone was at the edge of the pack grounds, waiting for Nick to tell them their first task. 

A blonde beta walked up to him, all grins and unconcerned posture. "Hey, you're the guy that's gonna be Pack Alpha for this territory soon right?" Another beta walked up to him, he looked older but Steve could feel that he was a skilled hunter. Turning his attention back to the shorter blonde, Steve nodded. "You have any idea on what our first task is gonna be?" 

Thinking on it, he actually should know what they were going to be asked to do, but considering Nick already knew that he was going to enter, he didn't tell him about anything. "I don't, actually." Steve gave the two betas his best apologetic smile, feeling a little awkward as the other beta had hearts in his eyes. 

"Well, shit. And here I was thinking we could be partners. " The blonde joked around, before raising his hand. "The Name's Clint, by the way. And this guy right here is Phil. We're from Pack Hydra. Nice to meet you."

Steve shook the other's offered hand and smiled back at them. There was something in the way that the beta acted that made Steve think that they were going to get along. "I'm Steve. From Pack Fury, as you already know."

There was some chuckles from the side of them and Steve turned around so that he could see where they were coming from. The two alphas from Pack Hydra were currently grinning at them and Steve remembered one as the Rumlow guy who had frightened Bucky the other day. Steve tried not to openly glare, but with the smirk plastered on the older were's face, it was pretty damn difficult. 

"What are you two love birds chuckling about?" Clint asked from next to Steve, before moving his arm around the taller alpha's neck. Effectively snapping Steve out of whatever staring contest he was having with Rumlow. "Brock, dude. I know that we're from the same pack, but I think I'm in love with this guy right here." Clint added a chest pat against Steve's chest, while Steve looked on confused at the other blonde. "No hard feelings, but I'm pretty sure this guy could lift me up like I was nothing, and I got to admit. I'm a little turned on." 

Steve's face was burning up at having Barton announced this in front of all the other candidates, and tried to get out from under the other's arm. 

Brock had huffed and turned away with a muttered. "Whatever"

Natasha and Maria walked up to him and the redhead gave him a smirk. "Making friends, Rogers? " 

Phil, Clint, Nat, and Maria introduced themselves to each other while Steve saw that Nick had finally stood up when Sam, Pepper, and Jane returned and nodded to him that whatever they had been doing was done. The pack alpha made his way towards the edge of the pack grounds, Bucky in tow.

The talking in the group quieted down to nothing as Nick and Bucky walked to stand in front of them. The omega was trying not to look in the crowd, knowing that his eyes would go straight to Steve's. And with the way the alpha was acting, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was in the deep blue of the alpha's.

"While we were eating, I had three on my pack members place nine markers along our pack territory. These markers are spread evenly throughout the forest, and have James' scent on them." Bucky's face flashed red thinking about how he had to give pieces of his clothing for this challenge. "They are more candidates than markers, so obviously, not everyone is going to get one. Those who don't, will be out of the running and the remaining candidates that do bring back the markers will be ranked by their return time. Do I make myself clear?" 

There was a few muttered protests in the packs about how so many people being cut in the first challenge, but all the candidates nodded in consent.

Nick continued, placing his hands behind his back. "You may use either your wolf form, or human form for this challenge, but know that there is only one rule for this. It is that the candidates not cause any serious harm to each other. As long as you get the marker here as fast as you can, nothing else but that one rule matters. "

Steve felt his spine straighten as the level of blood lustin the candidates rose tenfold. That meant that they could technically hurt each other, as long as no one got fatally wounded.

"We will have you all line up, so that you may get Jame's scent and then we will get ready to start."

 Bucky tensed as everyone lined up to scent him. Steve was towards the end of the line, because they were organized by packs. Xavier Pack was first, then the Asgardian, followed by Hydra, and then finally Fury. The first couple of candidates gave Bucky reassuring smiles and the blonde Alpha from Pack Asguard even winked at Bucky as he took his scent from his wrist.  Steve's jaw tensed as he saw how Bucky's face hardened when Rumlow was the one to scent him next. The alpha had given Bucky's wrist a kiss, before the other had time to yank his hand away. 

When it was his turn to scent, he tried to keep his eyes on the ground, but as Bucky raised his wrist so Steve could smell, he whispered. "Are you mad at me?" 

Steve whipped his head up at the other, seeing how his eyes were full of worry and how he was trying to reel in his scent of confusion. The pack bond strained and everyone from their pack turned to look at the both of them. Cradling Bucky's hand in his, he brought it up to his face to scent, as if he could ever forget what the other smelled like, and kept eye contact with the omega. "I could never be mad at you, Buck." He whispered behind the other's wrist. Bucky looked like he was going to ask more, but Steve stood up and turned to be with the rest of the candidates. 

When everyone finished, Bucky turned to Nick who nodded and he proceeded to transform into his wolf form. The others took that as their sign to transform as well, and soon the pack grounds were filled with restless wolves. 

Bucky walked to the opposite side of the line of candidates and took a deep breath before he let out a loud bark to start.

Everyone took off into the trees in different directions, leaving the rest of the packs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for kudos and comments 
> 
> Plus, they motivate me to update faster


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was fuming. He sat down on a vacant chair next to a shocked Sam and Tony, cradling his broken nose.

“Dude, what happened to you?” Sam said from his right, Pepper having gotten up to go get an ice pack.

Tony was whispering harshly. “What the hell, Rogers? Fifth place?”

“Shut up, Tony.” The words came out muffled and he felt blood dripping into his mouth from the back of his throat.

_Everyone spend through the forest in their wolf forms, noses to the ground trying to pick up Bucky’s scent. Steve caught  glimpse of a slim white wolf to his right and recognized her as Natasha. The wolf nodded her head at him and took a sharp left, probably already found something in the wind. Nat was for sure his biggest competition here, her being the fastest in the pack behind Bucky._

_He would be going up against her for the first spot._

_The wind picked up and his ears perked up as he caught the omega’s scent. Racing towards the smell, another five minutes and he would reach it._

_The sound of fast thudding paws that weren’t his reached him and he whipped his head behind him to see who it was. A light brown alpha was gaining on his tail and he was catching up quickly. He couldn’t place who it was at first, but then when the two wolves were even with only a few feet of forest separating them, the smell hit Steve. ‘Rumlow’_

_Steve expected the other alpha to speed past him to where the marker was, but the other pulled up just enough to block the blonde wolf’s path and then swift went to bite him._

_Steve gritted his teeth and growled as he jumped back just before the other’s jaw had clamped around his front leg. Planting his paws into the dirt underneath he squared off his shoulders and faced off with the brown wolf._

_Rumlow’s tail was wagging and he seemed completely at ease even though Steve had a good fifty pounds on him, easy._

_Steve slightly moved his left leg to the side and the other stilled and the scent of ‘challenge’ was quickly filling up the space they were in._

_This was the same were that had ‘messed’ with Bucky and Marie so bad that the two had returned to the grounds shaken and refusing to shift out of their wolf forms. Steve could still feel the omega’s shaking from the other night under him._

_Steve answered the challenge with his own scent and Rumlow couldn’t have looked more smug._

_Rumlow making the first move, charging at Steve from the front. Both of them rose onto their hind legs and their jaws started to snap centimeters away from each other. both of them were snarling and saliva was slicking their mouths._

_Steve swiftly turned his head, Rumlow swiping his claws against Steve’s shoulder, and took his chance to grab the brown wolf by the ear. a high pitched whine escaped the other alpha, but was soon replaced by another loud snarl, as he tried to free himself from the blonde._

_Using the hold he had on Rumlow, Steve shoved the alpha with his body until the other was forced onto the ground. The movement allowed for Steve to have to upper hand, but it also caused him to lose his hold on the other’s ear._

_Rumlow was snapping his jaw up at Steve while Steve was trying to get another hold on the other. The blonde was so preoccupied with the fight, that he didn’t hear the other alpha run up to him and headbutt him off Rumlow._

_Steve flailed to getting his footing back, breath coming out in pants as he finally stood up and faced the new alpha. The new wolf paid no attention to Rumlow and went straight for Steve, charging at him, but ducking down at the last minute to try and shut his jaw around one of the blonde’s legs. Steve bit him by the scruff of his neck easily, this alpha being significantly slower tat Rumlow. With his teeth buried in the other’s nape, his smell registered with Steve. This was the other alpa from Pack Hydra._

_When that thought hit him, and the fact that the two were working together to try and bring him down, Rumlow jumped onto his back and bit into Steve’s shoulder. Steve yelped at the pain, causing Rolins to be freed and backpedaled away._

_Steve tried to grab hold of Rumlow , but the position was awkward and the brown alpha was too quick. looking around himself, the blonde made the quick decision to try and ram the other into a nearby tree. Rumlow groaned as his back hit the tree full force, and released Steve’s shoulder. Steve was about to tey and grab Rumlow again, but Rollins came back and rammed Steve’s head into the same tree._

_The blonde fell as he he was pretty sure he had a concussion from the impact and his nose was bleeding. He tried getting his footing but his legs kept on slipping as the world tilted around him. He saw that Rollins was going back in to grab at him, and he tried his best to prepare himself to fight again. But a sharp bark to the side had him and Rollins turning towards Rumlow. The brown alpha was bleeding and had a gash down the side of his face. Steve was sure he was smirking at him in his current state, and then gestured for Rollins to follow him._

_Steve swore internally as the two wolves headed towards the scent marker, and tried to get up again. There was no way he could get the one they were going after, and his nose was broken so finding a new marker when he was competing with others was probably pretty much impossible._

_Which is probably what the two alphas from Pack Hydra were hoping for._

_Getting himself on shaking legs, he tried to clear the hazy spots in his vision and put his nose in the air to try and find a new marker._

_He let out a yelp as the twitching of his nose caused the broken bones to grind against each other. He was going to lose on the first challenge._

_‘Shit.’_

_A howl coming from the direction of the grounds, that Steve recognized as Bucky, announced that the first candidate had returned._

_Steve went running, trying his best to get his hurt nose to pick up any scent from the omega, but only getting vague clues that had him going in circles. Another howl rang through the forest about twenty minutes later and Steve was starting to panic._

_The sound of mild bark startled him out of his head, and he turned to find that Hill was standing a few feet in front of him, with what looked like a torn piece of red fabric held in her mouth._

_When Steve didn’t make any moves, wondering what the dark haired wolf was doing, she calmly walked towards him and dropped the fabric at his feet._

_The alpha was beyond confused at what Maria was doing, but another howl rung in the air and with a last look at the beta, he grabbed the marker and ran._

_Hill calmly turning the other way and heading towards where Steve had fought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for comments and kudos  
> plus, they motivate me to update faster


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha had been the first one to return as Steve suspected, followed by Thor, Raven, Clint, Rumlow, Loki, Sif, and Rollins. With Steve in fifth place. 

Bucky’s eyes had widened when he returned. Having shifted back to his human form after delivering his piece of fabric to Nick, Pepper came rushing to him with an ice pack and napkins for his nose. He had seen the omega try and walk towards him, but a movement from Nick told him to stay where he was. 

Steve went to sit between Tony and Sam, and after telling them what had happened, they were furious. 

Tony was angrily jumping Marie in his lap. “Those fucking cheaters!” Sam nodded quietly. “They were trying to stop you from getting a marker.”

Steve reapplied pressure to his nose and winched. “Nah, Sam. you think?”

“But you said that Maria was there. Why do you think she gave you her marker?”

There voices were hushed so that only they could hear, and Steve’s eyes went to the end of the treeline, where Maria herself was walking out. She was in her human form and went directly to Nick. She was in last place, but neither her or the Pack Alpha looked bothered by it. 

Bruce gave her a tunic to wear, and Nick rose from his seat. 

“Now that all the competitors have returned, we shall begin dinner preparations.

Maria stood tall next to Nick, her eyes tracking the Hydra Pack.

\-------------------------------------------------

Five large tables were set, one for each pack, and a lone table for Nick, Bucky, and the first winning batch of suitors. Nick was seated at the head, with Bucky on his right at the head as well. Everyone was arranged in the order that they had come in. 

Natasha on Nick’s left tried her best to try and ease some of the tension in the omega’s scent. Thor was happily grinding and boasting with some of the more friendly of the group, telling hunting stories from his pack in great fervor.  Clint was laughing in earnest at some of the blonde’s more ridiculous statements and clapped Steve on the shoulder. He tried to give the others a grin, but the movement caused his bandaged nose to shift and he winced. He had gone to Bruce so that he could rearrange it and set it back in place. The brunette worried about the injuries done to Steve while everyone else had come out relatively unscaved. 

The wince had not been missed by the other members of the Hydra Pack at the table, however. 

“Feeling kind of sore there, Rogers?” 

Steve clenched his jaw as the person sitting across from him spoke and smugly took a drink out of his cup. “Nasty thing they did to your nose.” Rollins let a smirk stretched across his face. “Be a shame if that ruined your good looks.”

Steve smiled, but it was all fake. “Nah, gotta love werewolf healing. In two day, it’ll be as good as new.”

Thor raised his drink at their conversation. “That you had been wounded and still able to finish is extraordinary, Rogers!” Sif, Clint, and Natasha raised their glasses with the loud blonde as he toasted to Steve. Steve himself was embarrassed by the attention, but gladly took it. Deciding to ignore the other half of the Hydra pack. He saw Bucky smiling at him from the other end of the table, but saw that the brunette had not raised his glass but still brought it tentatively to his lips. Steve knew that showing any favoritism this early on wasn’t the best decision, so he took the omega’s subtle gesture and kept it close. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was to be spent as a chance for all the packs to develop closer bonds, and so multiple hunting parties with a mixture all the four were sent out during the morning and afternoon hunts. 

Erik from Pack Xavier had lead the Afternoon hunt,therefore leaving Charlie behind. The kind beta went towards their area and decided to discuss some of the upcoming trades that were happening between Fury and his own pack. Most of the suitors went back to their respective parties, not hunting because they would be for the dinner hunt. Steve and Natasha were among the few that were sitting with the group that was huddled with Nick and Bucky. 

Steve enjoyed the Xavier Pack Beta, his ideals were spoken in kinship with Nick and his attitude towards his pack warmed up everyone. Him and Steve spoke a little as well, seeing as it was brought to his attention that Nick was going to step down very soon and the alpha would take his place. To that Steve gave Nick a tight smile, and clasped Charles hand in comrade. Steve moved to Nick’s side as their conversions went longer, Natasha standing up to sit beside Bucky. Charles’ eye were brought to the omega, and smiled kindly to him.

“Even though, we only have one person from our pack still in the running for your hand, James.” Charles said smiling at the other brunette, “I hope that our two pack will still remain as close as always, and that we do not spend so long out of touch.” From anyone else it would have sounded like Charles was trying to persuade Bucky, but that wasn’t what was happening. 

A howl rang out from the forest, signalling that the hunting party was coming back, and Charles smiled as he recognized it as Erik’s. “Seems like lunch will be here in a bit.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch had been delicious and instead of the five tables from the day before, everyone sat in circles along the middle of the pack grounds, conversing among themselves. 

After, Steve had gone back to Bruce so he could see how his nose was looking. The beta made a grimace as he removed the bandaging. 

“There will be some bruising for about three more days, but your sense of smell should come back to you tomorrow night by the latest.” He applied an ointment carefully on the alpha’s nose and sent him on his way. 

The day grew darker, and the last hunting party of the day gathered. Steve was still in his human form when he approached Nick. “I feel like I should sit out on this, today.” Nick, who had been in the process of disrobing, stopped to look at the blonde. “No, you won’t. All competitors WILL participate in this.”

Steve bit back a growl. “My nose was broken, Alpha. I will be of no use to the party if I can’t even scent properly.”

Nick straightened his back to his full height, but was still a couple of inches shorter than Steve. “I don’t care. You’re coming.”

“He can run with us.” A voice rang out to their side. 

Natasha had been the one who had spoken, Bucky by her side as she had been the first place winner. Steve looked into the other alpha’s green eyes and knew that he couldn’t refuse a second time, even though any kill they caught would be accredited to Nattasha. But he didn’t care about that. Turning to look at the brunette besides her. He could see the hope shining through the gray eyes. 

He was reminded of how little time the two of them have spent together since Bucky had presented. 

“Okay.” Steve walked up to Natasha and Bucky and started to take off his clothes. Nick nodded his approval and with everyone accounted for, shifted. 

Removing the last of his clothes Steve, turned to set them on the ground besides Natasha’s. Bucky came up beside him and leaned a little of his weight on his shoulder. Steve turned so that they were looking at each other. 

“Hey.”

Smiling, steve knocked his shoulder gently against Bucky’s. “Hey, yourself.”

Scoffing, Bucky smiled and set his own pile of clothes down. “Stay close to me?” It was said quietly, but it went straight to Steve’s chest. 

“Where else would I be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are VERY welcome


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but i'll try to update soon

Steve shifts into his wolf form and shakes himself from head to tail. He is looking over everyone else shifting and his ears perk up as he hears a sound to his right. He can’t help the way his tail starts to wag as Bucky’s wolf nuzzles next to him and gently bumps his head, careful of his nose. They make their way over to Natasha who is waiting for them by the treeline.

He knows that keeping up with Natasha is not going to be easy, almost impossible with his busted nose, so he decides that his best course of action will be to follow Bucky when she takes off.

Nick’s wolf walks next to them and growls low in greeting, before walking on ahead. He turns so that he is facing them, and when he sees that everyone has shifted he lets out a howl to signal the beginning of the hunt.

Steve can feel everyone’s excited energy around him and he has to admit even with a broken nose, he is happy being on a hunt with Bucky and Natasha.

They take off, blurs of fur racing along the trees, trying to find something to bring back to the camp. It’s expected for every group to bring in their own kill, but the goal is to be the group with the biggest prey.

He feels the air filling up his lungs and follows Nat as best as he can. Her speed is not at her fastest, because she is still trying to catch a scent, but it doesn’t take long. She stops in her tracks and picks up her head so that her nose is facing the dark sky. Her eyes are closed, and Bucky and steve are standing besides her quiet. Bucky gives his own experimental sniff in the air, but before he can catch anything, Nat turns her head back at them and huffs out a bark. _“There’s deer to the south.”_

Steve and Bucky nod as she starts to take off, them following her as best as they can.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve licks at his paws as he lays on the soft grass. They had brought down two of the deer, Natasha and Bucky bring one down and Steve one by himself.

Natasha and Bucky were cleaning each other, sharing licks across each other’s mane and tails softly swishing in the air.

The sun was already dipping below the tree line and they heard a howl from Nick from deep in the forest. It was time to head back.

Steve stands and shakes himself, going to drag his own deer while Bucky does the other, Natasha leading them home in relaxed silence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a few cheers as everyone returned, an abundance of food brought back by each team. The biggest going to Thor and his troupe that had brought down an elk and pig.

Steve stayed in his wolf form for a while after that, liking the way the successful hunt had him feeling. He was making his way towards where they had left their pile of clothes, when he spotted Bucky and Natasha again. Natasha was already shifted to her human form again. Pulling her clothes over her head while Bucky was lying down, head peacefully on top of his arms.

He spots steve and his chocolate ears perk up, tail swishing excited behind him. Natasha turns around to see Steve and smiles at him. He walks up to her and bumps his head against her jean clad thigh. She uses her nails to scratch behind his ears and kneels down. “Thanks for the help, Steve. Though, I wish it could have been your own kill instead of being given to me.” She looks like she wants to say more, but just turns to look at the omega besides her. Leaning forward, she whispers in Steve’s ear low enough that no one else but them know what she’s saying.

“Don’t trust the Hydra Pack. Don’t let them get either of you alone.”

With that she stands and dusts off herself. Steve just looks after her, a pit growing in his stomach.

His attention is stolen when he feels a muzzle tuck under his neck,

Bucky is rubbing himself against him and Steve’s ears fold back against his head as he does the same. He has missed this. He has missed Bucky.

It’s only been a few days, but it feels like their whole world has been flipped over.

They break away and stare at each other. A low keen building in the base of Bucky’s throat as he wants to just stay close to the alpha. The only alpha that matters to him.

“How sweet.”

They turn their heads, and Steve lets out an automatic growl as he recognizes the voice.

Rumlow is smirking down at them, Rollins next to him but looking elsewhere.

Steve places himself between Bucky and the other alpha, bucky going subtly stiff and ears flattening against his head.

Rumlow just laughs and continues walking away to his pack.

Steve lets the growl in his chest die down when Rumlow and Rollins are far enough, and turns back to the omega.

Bucky looks stressed, and Steve wishes that he could scent, to know exactly what was going through the other’s head.

When Steven nudges him, the brunette snaps out of it and walks over to their pile of clothes. Steve sees as Bucky grabs his with his mouth and sits, looking up at steve. Bucky’s not going to shift, Steve realizes.

The blonde frowns, but lets it go.

His own shift feels like popping his entire spine, and he cracks his neck. Reaching down, he starts to dress himself and then looks back down at Bucky.

“You gonna stay like that all night, Buck?”

Bucky lowers his eyes, but rises to his paws, indicating that yes. He plans on staying in his wolf form for awhile.

Steve sighs, but runs his hands through the soft fur of Bucky’s nape. The wolf nuzzles against his palm, bundle of clothes still held in his mouth.

Nick’s soft cough breaks them apart from each other again, and Steve feels frustration knot in his shoulders at being interrupted again.

They both turn towards the dark skinned man. Nick placing a hand against Steve’s shoulder seeming happy at having walked in on them having a moment and then turns his attention to Bucky.

“We all are needed. Barnes, are you going to shift?”

Bucky just shakes his head in a negative, to which Nick sighs at. “Fine.”

They start walking to where everyone is gathered and Nick takes Bucky with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos help feed my family  
> tumblr @jibblyuniverse


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse

Steve hasn’t seen Natasha all day, and that doesn’t usually bother him but after what the alpha had whispered to him the night before…He’s cautious to say the least. Not to mention the fact that Nick was going to announce the second challenge for them today.

Breakfast was fine, and Steve was relieved to be able to move his nose without pain flaring up, just some soreness.  It’s still bruised up and nasty to look at.

Marie is in her pup form and is being cradled in between Bucky’s crossed legs. The omega is smiling and letting her nip at his fingertips, and Steve wants to go up to them.

Lunch rolls around and Bucky has shifted into his wolf form with Marie still staying with him.

He feels a shift and sees that Pepper and Tony are lowering to sit beside him. The ginger haired alpha giving him a gentle smile, while Tony tosses a piece of bread in his mouth. He nods to both of them and they eat in relative silence until, naturally, Tony breaks it.

“Pepper thinks Marie is going to be an omega.”

Steve raises his eyebrow at the beta, throwing a quick glance at the pup and how she is playfully tugging at Bucky’s ear.

“What makes you think that?”

Pepper looks out to her daughter, a fond look on her face. “I feel it.” And she turns back to Steve. “Plus, the way she interacts with James. She’s really taken to him since he presented. At first, I thought it was because omegas have a naturally calming and nurturing scent, but sometimes she wants to be with him more than us.” She takes a sip of her stew, smile and scent still happy. “I don’t know, but I feel like she knows that they’re the same.”

Steve let’s all that sink in, and he follows her line of sight back to Bucky.

He’s laying down with his ears flickering, pretending to ignore the pup next to him, and Marie is posturing like she’s going to pounce on him. When she final jumps, he tucks her under his paw and is nuzzling against her soft belly. Both of their tails wagging.

The sight makes an ache settle in the center of his chest and when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he turns to see Tony smirking at him.

“What?”

“You’ve got it bad, man.”

“I’ll say.”

Steve whips his head around and sees Natasha sit on the other side of him, bowl of food in her hands and a piece of bread tucked between her lips.

He turns to fully face her, surprised. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Aw, Steve. Do you have feelings for me? I’m gonna have to tell Bucky.”

Tony speaks with a full mouth. “Oooooh, someone’s in trouble.”

“That’s not funny, Nat.” He says with a sigh, and continues to stare at her, waiting for an actual reply to his question. She leisurely takes a bite of her bread and scoots a little closer to him.

“Has Nick announced the next challenge yet?”

“No, but he’s going to after everyone eats.”

She nods and sips at her soup.

He waits and waits, seeing her finish her bowl. “Well?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Well, what?”

He huffs out, Tony and Pepper standing to leave to two of them to talk about whatever they were talking about.

“Where were you?”

She smiles and stares ahead of them, her eyes subtly moving to where Pack Hydra is seated. “Snooping”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pepper had gone and gotten Marie from Bucky to which the pup let out a few loud whines and Bucky smiled at after everyone finished eating.

Nick stood and everyone paid attention to him.

“The next challenge will be fighting pairs”

There was a murmur among the packs, and Maria walked up to Nick with a wooden bowl in her hands. “In this bowl, the names of the remaining candidates are written on several pieces of paper. James will choose two at a time, and then that pair will fight in either their human or wolf form.”

He then gestures behind him to the center of the pack grounds.

“I will have some of my pack draw a circle where the two candidates will fight. The fight is over when someone either surrenders or is pushed out of the circle for more than three seconds. Am I clear?”

There’s a collective murmur of agreement throughout all the packs, and Nick nods his head to Bucky. The omega folds his ears back, but shifts into his human form.

Steve can see how most of the remaining candidates and some of the other pack members are eyeing the brunette’s slender body as he hastily pulls on clothes and goes to stand next to Maria. He has to suppress a growl that’s bubbling up his throat when he spots Rumlow licking his lips.

The omega waits until he gets the go ahead from Nick one more, and his hand dips into the wooden bowl. His fingers grab a folded piece of paper and he opens it to read the first name.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki had been the first to be called and then Thor. The ebony haired man took three seconds to look at the blonde and forfeited, much to everyone’s, expect Pack Asguard’s, surprise.

Thor still wanting to participate, he urged Nick to choose another to fight him and Sif’s name was called next. The two Pack Asguard wolves had cheered at being pitted against each other, and the fight wasn’t boring in the least. Thor winning by the skin of his teeth and clasping the dark haired wolf’s arm in comrade a good spirit.

Then Natasha was called and so was the blonde beta from Pack Hydra that Steve had met the day before.

Clint had smiled at Natasha. “I think I’m in love.” Natasha had promptly knocked him down, his back against the dirt and puppy eyes looking up at her. “I know I’m in love.” After that, he got serious, and had gotten in a couple good hits, to which Steve had to admit he was impressed, but ultimately, Natasha had kicked him in the chest with both of her feet, causing the beta to fall out of the circle and groan in pain as his three seconds ran out.

Bucky picked out another paper from the bowl, and when he opened it, his eyes flew to Steve’s. “Steve Rogers.”

The alpha stood and went to stand in the circle as the first two competitors did, his eyes never leaving the omega’s even as Bucky picked another name.

“Jack Rollins”

Steve turned his head to look towards pack Hydra and he knew he was glaring. Rumlow patted the other alpha on the back as Jack stood and made his way to the opposite side of the circle with Steve.

Nick waited until the both of them had been in the circle for a while, checking to see if either of them were going to shift and then nodded. “Begin.”

They stayed still for a few seconds before Rollins ran for him. Steve braced his feet, readying himself for the punch, but swore as the other alpha ducked down at the last second and tackled his legs. Linking his hands, Steve brought his elbows down hard against the other’s back.

Jack cursed and rolled away before Steve had the chance to hit the area he had been in.

Using the blonde’s momentum against him, Jack kicked out Steve’s arms that were holding him up, and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck as he tried to raise himself up to his elbows again.

Steve was gritting his teeth as Jack tightened his hold and he twisted himself enough to throw his hand back over his shoulder and punch the other alpha square in the face.

Rollins groaned as he released Steve from his hold, scrambling back as he cradled his bleeding nose.

Steve distanced himself from the other, feeling good at knowing that he had broken the other’s nose. He didn’t get a lot of time to it, because there were the telltale noises of crackling bone and he swore as Rollins started to shift.  

He didn’t even try to take off his clothes, shifting as quickly as he could. The sound of tearing fabric was drowned out by snarling s Rollins went for Steve’s throat.

Bucky took a step forward, whine low in his throat, but was stopped by a firm hand and a sharp look from Maria. He swallowed, a lump of nerves stuck in his throat, as he saw Steve turn himself so that the other alpha only got a mouthful of his shoulder.

Rollins’ first few seconds that he had shifted before Steve were his only advantage after that, Steve being the better wolf and quickly pinning the other alpha to the ground with his teeth around his throat. The threat made Rollins surrender and Steve was named the victor.

He stayed in his wolf form and went to sit by Natasha and Thor. The redhead gave him a scratch behind the ear as a job well done, and then the next two names were announced.

Bucky visually tensing as Rumlow and Raven fought were the last pair to be called and the brunette won.  His own wolf form sitting near Steve.

The blonde was actively trying to ignore Brock, but it was hard to do when the light brown tail kept on wagging and the brunette’s scent was just screaming at Steve to fight him. It was even harder to ignore when Bucky made his way down to them from where he had been standing.

Steve shuffled on his feet as he wondered if he should shift back into human form, and decided to just do it. He groaned in his throat when all of his bones popped into place. Bruce appeared behind him and gave him some spare clothes, to which the blonde was grateful for.

He heard Rumlow shift as well, but ignored him and his grinning face as Bucky started walking down the line of victors.

He congratulated them, and gave each a kiss on either side of their face, letting a small smear of his scent linger on them. He lingered on Natasha, their eyes soft as she took his affections easily and he in turn did the same.

Steve wondered, not for the first time, if the two could actually have feelings for each other, but that train of thought finished when he caught the omega’s eyes.

Bucky came to stand in front of him, and smiled. “Congratulations on completely the second task, I hope you continue to do your best from here on out.” It’s what he has to say to all of them, but the way the light grey of Bucky’s eyes is shining as he leans forward and presses his lips against Steve’s cheekbone speak volumes.

The omega had placed his hands on each of Steve’s shoulders and Steve can feel the squeeze that he gives him when he moves on to the other cheek and finally has to step away. The look on the other’s face quickly falls as he moves onto the final person in line.

Brock is smirking as Bucky says his line. “Aw, thank you Sweetheart.”

Steve can tell that Bucky is barely suppressing his grimace as he leans forward to give quick peaks to each of the alpha’s cheeks. 

The blonde doesn’t miss the way Rumlow’s eyes had been on Steve as Bucky had kissed him either.

Bucky stepped back from all of them, and Nick came to stand besides him. The fights had not taken extremely long, but the sun was close to setting and night was fast approaching.

“The remaining candidates, along with myself and Barnes, will be the dinner hunting party and be back in an hour. We will be divided into two groups and meet back here, is that understood? Rumlow and Romanov, you two are with me. Odinson and Rogers, you will go with Barnes.”

Nick nods to everyone, and Steve sighs as he has to reremoves his clothes for shifting. If he’d known they were going hunting, he’d have just stayed in his wolf form. But his annoyance doesn’t last long, as his bones start to realign and he goes from two feet, to four once again.

Steve watches as Rumlow huffs in his wolf form and goes to where Nick and Natasha are. The blonde can’t help the feeling that his pack alpha knew this was going to be the remaining candidates. Especially since Rumlow’s tail was swishing agitated with Natasha watching him intently.

He was brought out of his musing as he was playfully bumped into from the side by the other blonde alpha on his hunting party. He looked after Thor as the big wolf came to happily sit beside Bucky, who had shifted as well, and was looking at him, tail wagging. 

Steve feels his mood lift a million times over as he makes his way to Bucky’s side and feels the brunette rub himself against his side. Thor lets out a whine, and Bucky huffs at what sounds like a laugh and gives the other blonde the same treatment.

Nick’s bark catches their attention, and they see that it was time to go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve is next to Thor, both of their noses in the air as Bucky tracks the ground.

They have already caught a deer, but there was still plenty of time left before they had to go back and were looking.

Since the ceremony began, the normally abundant food source was starting to head further out, to try and avoid the new, larger number of wolves, so getting breakfast, lunch, and dinner was getting harder.

Steve knew that when everyone left, the prey would come back, but he still let his ear twitch in worry.

There was a bark, and the two blondes turned to find Bucky running. They both followed after the omega, still not sure what was going on until the scent of rabbit hit their noses. They caught up to Bucky, seeing that there was quite a number of the furry small creatures and decided to try and get one each.

Their muzzles were wet with blood as they carried their rabbits back to where they had stashed the deer from earlier.

Steve pulled out the deer from a small den that one of their pack members who had had pups dug up near the river, and then looked up into the sky. The sun had already gone down, but the moon was bright and full. Their time was almost up and they had to start heading back.

Turning his head, he saw Thor laying on a perched rock, licking at his paws while Bucky was lowering various parts of his body into the cold water of the river. Steve eyed Thor, but the other blonde seemed to be perfectly content to stay where he was, wagging his tail at Steve as he passed him.

Bucky had dropped his muzzle into the water, just as Steve came next to him. The omega rose back up and shook himself, effectively getting Steve’s fur wet. Steve let his teeth show in a threat less snarl as Bucky’s own tail started to wag.

The omega stepped closer to him, and gently started to lick the blood off of Steve’s muzzle. The blonde let out a sigh and his ears folded back in contentment as he let Bucky groom him.

There was a pressure on his neck as Bucky lifted his paw and pressed down, telling Steve to dip into the water as well. Lowering himself, Steve held his breathe as he quickly dunked the lower half of his body in the river and stood back up, shaking himself.

Bucky made a face, when the water hit him full on.

They both shook one more time, before getting out of the water and going to sit on the grass. Steve looked up at the moon, again and sighed, deciding to shift into his human form.

Thor perked up and decided to shift as well. “What is it?”

Steve turned to look at their prey, and then in the direction of the pack grounds. “We need to start heading back, time’s almost up.”

Thor nodded and came to stand next to Steve, eyeing the deer. “If it is alright, I feel like you should carry the deer back.”

Steve’s eyes widened at that, because even though it had been a group effort, the other blonde had ultimately brought it down. “Why?”

Thor grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder, air easy around them. “Your last hunt was hindered by your nose, so it only seems fair that you take credit for this.”

“And what about you?”

Steve hadn’t noticed Bucky shifting until he spoke, both of the alphas turning to look at him.

Thor nodded over to the rabbits. “I will take one and you can take the other two. My hunting party the other day had a large haul, so this isn’t that big of a deal.” He clamps his hand against Bucky’s bare shoulder and Steve feels something like gratitude and kinship with the blonde’s next words.

“Plus, it is not just who goes back with the biggest kill. But the teamwork and skill of the group that helped you bring it down that is important. And the two of you are truly remarkable together, I must say.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide and he darts over Thor’s face, thinking there would be jealously at the omega showing favoritism to Steve during their time together. But he saw no such thing, only the ease and carefreeness of someone who had a good hunt.

Thor looks back at Steve and his face in sincere. “I can tell that the both of you are very close, and that there is already a strong deep bond between the two of you. “

“You’re not mad?” The question is cautious and Bucky wishes that he didn’t sound as unsure about everything s he is, right now.

Thor shakes his head. “That I am not, James. For I have been taken with another one of your pack.”

Bucky and Steve are surprised at this and they have the same question running through their heads. “Who?”

Scratching at the back of his head, the alpha laugh as he names them. “He is actually from my own pack; we have been thinking of bonding for quite some time. Loki, is who I speak of”

The dark haired alpha flashes through his mind, and Steve feels himself start to remember bits and pieces of the two together. “I thought that Loki was an alpha?” Steve askes and Thor nods.

“Yes, he is, but somehow it works and I do not wish for any other person to spend my life with.” Steve and Bucky can tell he’s being honest by the truthfulness of his scent and openness of his face.

“Then, why are you competing to be my mate?” Bucky asks him, confusion in his eyes.

“I wanted to represent my pack, and I enjoy friendly competition.”

Bucky looks up at the large blonde, and then a laugh breaks out of his mouth in relief. “You had no intention of actually wining did you?”

Thor looks a little offended, but it’s light. “I had every intention of winning, but for your hand, I would have not. I would have advised you to choose another, and good thing you had already made up your mind. It has saved me an earful from my beloved, and I thank you for that.”

Bucky laughs, imagining Loki scolding Thor for actually wining.

A weight feels like it’s been lifted from the omega’s shoulders and he stares up into the blonde’s eyes, sincerity pouring through. “Thank you, for understanding.”

Thor nods, and then moves aside for Bucky to have Steve in his line of sight again.

Bucky, knowing that Thor has no interest in the ceremony anymore, smiles at Steve and it takes everything in the blonde’s body to not run up to him. Thor walking away to give them a few minutes of privacy before they head back.

Bucky stands in front of him and all Steve wants to do is hold him, so he does. Wrapping his arms around Bucky’s middle, he pulls in the other closer until their chest are touching and they are breathing in each other’s air.

Bucky is staring at Steve’s mouth, and then looks up at him from under his eyelashes.

“Steve,” Bucky raises his hand to cup the side of the blonde’s face. “Kiss me?” Its phrased as a question, and Steve buries his hand in the omega’s hair and brings their lips together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos to help feed my family


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky whines low in his throat and Steve swallows it as he deepens the kiss.

The hand that Steve had in the omega’s hair moves down and he lets his thumb rub over the glands on Bucky’s neck. They are starting to swell, and he applies pressure to it. Bucky breaks the kiss and pants as he presses his forehead against Steve’s. “Fuck, Steve.”

Thor has left from sight, but they both know the other alpha has to be close by.

“Buck” Steve kisses him again and he feels how the other melts against him. “God, I’ve wanted to kiss you forever.”

Bucky laughs and ducks his head under Steve’s neck, letting his hand ghost over Steve’s own bonding glands. “Asshole, you could have told me sooner.” He nips at Steve’s jawline and the alpha groans low in his throat.

“I wanted to wait for the right time, jerk. But then all this happened and ….” Steve didn’t want to sound like he was blaming the omega but Bucky interrupted him, his voice low.

“I presented and complicated everything.” He kisses Steve, eyes squeezed shut and hands against the blonde’s shoulders before he pulls away. “Damn it, man. Why couldn’t have been a fucking beta, huh?”

Steve pulls him into his arms and lets them stay like that. “there’s no use thinking about all that, now. Doesn’t matter.”

There’s a howl from the other side of the forest and its Nick’s.

\-------

They return to the pack grounds, Steve with the deer and Bucky and Thor with the rabbits. Natasha and her group hadn’t done much better.

Thor is the first to change back into his human form, and he pats Steve and Bucky on the back before heading to his pack. An agitated looking Loki standing beside Sif and waiting for the blonde alpha to return.

Bucky sees how Thor leans down to whisper into Loki’s ear, and the daggers that the other alpha had been throwing Bucky disappear. There’s a shared looked between Bucky and the alpha and then Loki turns to leave, Thor walking behind him.

Bucky smiles to himself and grabs at his clothes from the floor, grateful that he doesn’t have to worry about Thor. That the alpha hadn’t even cared and had seemed happy for them instead.

He turns to see how Steve had walked up to Nat and they were grooming each other.

There was a warmth in his chest at seeing the two closet people in his life so close, and now he knew how Steve feels about him.

The white and blonde wolf start to walk towards him, and they rub against him on either side. He taps his feet against the ground happily at their attention and doesn’t notice how the light brown wolf scowls and makes his way over to his own pack.

\-------

He had told Nat about what had happened between him and Steve on the hunt, and she had snorted. “It’s about damn time.”

She hugged him and told him he was an idiot, that both him and Steve were.

Bucky had shifted back into his human form and had a smile on his face for what felt like the first time in months. Everyone was getting ready for dinner and he had gone to his temporary room at Nick’s house to try and settle his mind.

He was sitting on his bed in the guestroom and stared down at his clasped hands on his knees. He was going to tell Nick that he chooses Steve. It was only Nat, Thor, Steve, and Rumlow left from the candidates. Nat knew and was his friend, Thor was already in love with somebody else, and he clenched his teeth at the thought of the alpha from Pack Hydra.

He took a deep breath to settle himself and grabbed his jacket that was laying besides him, it was actually getting old tonight.

Closing the guestroom door, he made his way to the front and felt the warmth in his chest at the thought of finally being with Steve. At actually being his mate.

He smiled to himself at the thought of them mated. He had been horrified when he had presented as an omega, knowing what would happen because of it. But the bond between an alpha and omega was the strongest in their society. Wolves mated for life, but alphas and omegas were something on another level.

He stepped through the front door and turned to close it behind him, his hand reaching up to rub at the glands in his neck. He thought about the way he had felt when Steve had pressed against his bonding gland earlier, and he shuddered.

He would go into heat soon. He could feel it.

The smell of food wafted to him from where people were already eating, and he felt his stomach growl. There was a big fire in the middle of the pack grounds to help keep everyone warm, but he still couldn’t spot Steve and Nat.

He stepped off the front steps on Nick’s house and heard glass shattering. There was a jolt that ran through him and he knew it was the pack bonds. Quickly scanning across the grounds, he saw as groups of people began to fall to the ground.

He started to run for them, but he was blocked by a group of wolves. He quickly back stepped and was ready to shift, when he threw his elbow behind him to try and hit the person behind him. His elbow collided with hard muscle and a groan of pain sounded behind him.

Turning around, he saw as Jack was rubbing at his chest, eyes angry and a snarl on his lips. Rollins was about to charge for Bucky when a voice stopped him. “Rollins, that’s enough.” Buck and Jack turned towards Alexander Pierce and the omega had a split second of hope, before he felt a jab in his neck.

He whined as the needle in his throat pushed hit liquid into his body and felt himself sag. He was caught by two sturdy arms and a chuckling in his ear. “Easy there, Sweetheart.”

He tried to push away from Brock, but whatever the alpha had injected him with was already shutting him down.

He tried one last time as his pack bonds to try and find either Steve or Nat, but he blacked out before he could find either of them.

Rumlow grinned down at the unconscious omega in his arms and gave a thumbs up to his Pack alpha.

 ------

Steve and Nat flinched as they felt the pack bonds pull _taunt._

They had gone into the forest for a short walk before dinner. The redheaded alpha congratulating him on growing some balls and telling Barnes about how he felt. The blonde had laughed and playfully shoved at her shoulder.

She had started to say something else when they felt their bonds and then they were running full sprint to the pack grounds.

They panted and their eyes widened as they took in all the bodies lying on the ground.

Steve ran to the closest person to him, which happened to be Sam and checked for his pulse. He couldn’t breathe for a couple of seconds, before he felt the beta’s steady pulse. He turned to see Nat doing the same, her eyes frantic.

They checked a few more people, before Steve noticed that Bucky wasn’t there.

His eyes scanned over the grounds and he stopped at the tent farthest from him. Gently laying Tony down besides Pepper and Marie, Steve ran over to Pack Hydra’s tent. Pulling back the flap, he snarled as he discovered it was empty.

Natasha was beside him, and he could feel her tension and stress. “they took Barnes”

Steve turned back to her. “What are you talking about?” He was angry.

“fury…Nick asked me and Maria to keep an eye on them. That they had been acting shady these last couple of months, and that something wasn’t right. So when they came for the competition, we were assigned to watch them, but…”

Steve pushed past her and he stopped as he spotted two members of Pack Hydra near Darcy and Jane. He kneeled down and yanked at Clint, shaking him a little to see if he would wake up, but he blonde stayed unconscious. He tried the same with Phil, but it was useless.

He let out a growl and whipped around to face Natasha. “Where would they have taken him?”

She was starting to panic a little at the situation, but tried to stay as calm as possible. “It’s too far them to go back to their own pack grounds. Whatever they used to on everyone couldn’t last long enough for us not to go after them. It has to be somewhere close.”

“That doesn’t narrow it down, Nat.”

“I know, Steve! Just….! Fuck just give me a second here! “she yelled back at him, her scent scared.

“You said that you had been snooping and looking into them, did you find anything? About where they would be going? What do they want with Bucky?”

She keeps on shaking her head, until she stops. Her entire body freezes as she looks up at Steve.

“They took him, because he’s an omega Steve.”

“I know that, Nat.”

“No listen to me.” She grabs at his shoulders. “He’s an omega and he’s already chosen a mate. His body is going to react to that.”

He lets her words sink in and terror grips him.

“They’re going to bond him to someone, but his heat…it hasn’t even started yet.”

She rushes back into the tent and comes back with a bag after a few seconds. There are berries and smashed flowers in large quantities. “I didn’t give it a lot of thought before, but these. These are plants that are used during pregnancy. They can also trigger heats in omegas.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on twitter ya'll! :)))  
> @jibblyuniverse4

He’s starting to wake up, but is groggy as hell when someone throws him onto the ground. His arms are tied behind his back and he can barely keep his eyes open. He knows that he’s been heavily drugged and that he is somewhere dark and smells of dirt.

He tries to sluggishly pull on his restraints, but there’s a tsking sound off to his left. He turns as best he can, but can’t make out who the dark silhouette belongs to until it starts speaking again. “Easy there, sweetheart. Move too quickly and you’ll probably throw up.”

Bucky growls weakly as he recognized Rumlow’s asshole voice and tries to scoot farther away from him. The alpha just yanks his ankle and pulls him back towards him roughly. “Now now. That’s awfully mean, buckaroo. I mean,” Bucky feels a hand roughly card through his hair, pulling out strands as it runs through. “there’s a whole group of alphas outside just salivating at the thought of being able to knot a true omega.” The hand in his hair grips and yanks so that Bucky’s neck is straining. “I’ve heard it’s the sweetest warmest little hole any alpha could hope for. And all of them want to just burst in here and tear you apart, but lucky for you beautiful, Pierce decided it was best if only one person got to have you.”

Bucky grimaces, at the alpha. His throat is dry but he pushes the words out. “Let me guess…you have the ho... nors.”  

Bucky’s vision is slowly getting used to the dark space and he can see the edge of Brock’s smile. The light from the opening to the outside glinting in his eyes. “Well, being his best man definitely has its perks.”

Bucky spits in his face and Brock’s other hand wraps tightly around his throat, cutting off the omega’s air supply. Bucky grits hi teeth at the pressure but Brock just casually leans over him. “In another two hours, maybe three. That filthy mouth of yours will be singing a different tune, Babe.”

Bucky actually manages to let out a choked out laugh. “Not even if your prick was made out of gold, you prick.” The words were strained, but the made it out of him with some smugness.

Brock hums, not bothered at all, and then Bucky feels the pressure lift off his throat and he starts coughing and hacking to get oxygen flowing into his lungs again.

Rumlow stands up and goes to lean against the enterance wall. The light is better where the alpha is and Bucky can see the smug look on his face. “Let’s see how much bite you have once you’re soaking wet and gagging for a knot.”

Buck frowns, confused, and most of the fog from blacking out has cleared except for a haze that lingers just behind his skull. “What the hell…What are you talking about?”

Reaching into his back pocket, Rumlow takes out a small rectangular case and then opens the lid. Bucky can’t see what it is inside until the alpha takes out the covered empty syringe.

“this.” Brock shakes the needle for Bucky’s eyes to follow. “Is going to make sure you go into your very first heat. Tonight.”

Bucky’s entire body freezes and stares with wide eyes at the needle. There was nothing in the tube, so that means they had injected him with it already. “Why? Why the hell are you doing this?”

Brock tucks the syringe back into the box and into his pocket. Leaning against the wall, he crosses his arms across his chest. He doesn’t answer Bucky’s question, and ignores the panicking omega.

\-----------

One by one, people started to wake up and when Nick did, he stalked right to Natasha. The redhead was shaken and actually lowered her head when Nick asked what the hell happened.

“I’m…. I should have….” She looks up, expression torn. “Nick…”

Fury grits his teeth and turns his back to her so that he faces Steve. “Where the hell is Pierce?”

Steve punches him in the face, alpha rage barely kept back as he glares at the other alpha. Everyone’s breath who is awake stops in their throats at the sight of Fury’s head whipping to the side at the force of the punch.

Nick glares at Steve and runs a hand under his bleeding broken nose. Natasha is staring at Steve with wide scared eyes and so is everyone else from their pack, but Steve doesn’t pay any attention to that. Instead he grabs Nick by the collar of his shirt. “You **_knew/_** You knew Hydra was planning something. And you didn’t say _anything_. You didn’t tell _me or Bucky_ , didn’t even give him a _warning_.”

Heads looked at Nick in surprised, and then they started to put together that the omega was missing.

“You better let me go, Rogers.” Nick says sharply, but Steve only tightens his grip. He is seething.

A hand lands on his shoulder and he flinches at the contact. Turning his head, he sees Sam next to him. The beta’s face pale with anxiety and determination. “Steve, we have more important things to worry about now.” Sam shoots a look at their Pack Alpha and can’t help the disgust that flickers on his face. “You can do this later. Right now, we have to think and plan. We need to find Bucky.”

Steve is panting to try and get enough air into his lungs and not just beat Nick up in front of their whole pack. Sam is right. He turns back to Nick who is still glaring at him, and let’s go of his shirt. Nick takes a couple steps away from Steve and Maria walks over to his side. The other alpha starts to prod at Nick’s face, when Steve speaks.

“When all this is over, and we bring Bucky back home.” Steve stands to his full height, making sure everyone from their pack can hear him. “I’m challenging you for the right of Pack Alpha.”

There’s a deadly hush that falls over everyone and then Nick nods. “I acknowledge your challenge.”


	15. Chapter 15

Mostly everyone is awake and Steve is ready to jump out of his skin, because he has absolutely no idea where to start looking for Bucky. Their best guess at what’s happening is that Hydra Pack developed some kind of drug that induced heats, but they didn’t know how soon it would take effect or where the heel they even were.

They had a lot of territory and an unknown amount of time to find them.

The two remaining packs were furious. Thor walked up to Steve, Loki a step behind him and said with clenched teeth that their whole pack will help in any way they could. The blonde clasping Steve on the shoulder, sorrow in his bright blue eyes. “I am sorry that this is happening to the two of you, but we must find him.” Steve Nods and sees how most everyone from Pack Xavier is already in their wolf forms, tails twitching and snarling at the deceit they have all been dealt.

Which makes Steve turn his attention back to the two remaining members of Pack Hydra.

Clint and Phil are tied up in the middle of the grounds, with Natasha and Riley interrogating them for any information they may have. Though, it seems pretty useless. There’s no lying scent off of them and they seem just as angry as the rest of them.

Steve hears Clint snarling and cursing. “When I get my hands on those fucking no good piece of shit, sons of bitches!” Phil tris to list any places that may have been said between the pack, but it’s obvious that they don’t know anything.

Tony and Sam are next to Steve and Tony speaks up. “We need to start forming search parties.”

Sam nods. “pretty sure everyone here is game to tear out a chunk of those bastards.”

Steve stares at everyone gathered on their pack grounds that he had thought was one of the safest places to be, but had been gravely mistaken. Bucky having been taken from right under everyone’s noses.

Pack Hydra was large and filled with good fighters, so they needed to be careful. He casts a glance over in Nick’s direction and quickly turns away before he can get even more pissed off than he is. Everyone giving the Pack Alpha a cold shoulder.

Natasha and Riley leave Clint and Phil and walked over to Steve. “They don’t know anything. Probably didn’t even know about this whole fucking mess.” Riley says frustrated and Nat is casting glances at the tree line.

Bucky and her are close and Steve knows that she is as worried about the omega as he is.

“I figured.” Steve says and then walks so that he can be seen clearly by everyone.

“Pack Hydra and Alexander Peirce are traitors to our Packs. We need to confront them as well as try and find our missing pack member. Now, I know that Pack Hydra is strong and I won’t begrudge anyone who doesn’t want to go, but we need help. I need your as. As many people as I can get. “

It’s said loudly and he’s met with a mass chorus of shifting throughout the packs.

Steve catches sight of little Marie and her puppy form barking, and is moved but looks over at Tony and Pepper.

Darcy and Jane walk up toward Pepper and a series of barks are exchanges, before Pepper nods and Darcy picks Marie up by the scruff of her neck. Jane looks back at Steve and asks permission to be left behind. To which Steve nods, knowing how the two beta wolves’ gentle nature would get them killed with someone like Rumlow or Rollins.

The both of them walked to the edge of all the other wolves, Marie snapping unhappily at not being able to go. “I want to look for Bucky!” Her small angry barks yelled.

“Steve, let us help you guys.” Steve turns and looks down at both Clint and Phil. Clint’s eyes hard and so are Phil’s.

“Why?”

“Because I want to tear their throats out for doing something this stupid and wrong. Because if we had known, we would have left the pack a long time ago to warn yours.”

Steve hears the distrust of growls from various pack members surrounding them, but Steve nods.

The people who are going split themselves into four parties and go to each direction of the tree line.

Steve looks at everyone in his party and sees that Nick’s wolf form is only accompanied by Maria’s. Pepper and Natasha’s light fur is standing on end and he hopes that they won’t be too late. He whips his head back and howls into the sky.

Everyone darts into the trees and the thundering sound of paws hitting earth in four directions is deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly having such a hard time with this story


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for everyone who has been patiently waiting for my ass to update this fic.  
> I really needed a break from it to try and figure out what I want to happen next.  
> So thanks and I hope you enjoy

He is breathing heavily through his nose, his canines clenched tightly in an effort to calm down, but it feels like his blood is being set on fire. It’s been an hour since Rumlow broke the news that he was going to be raped by the alpha.

If there was a time he wished he was an alpha, this was it.

Sure, omegas are basically faster and nimbler than either betas or alphas, but that’s not what Bucky wanted. He wanted the sheer strength of an alpha so that he could tear into the soft flesh of Rumlow’s and all of Pack Hydra’s throats. 

He imagines Steve doing that. And he would. Bucky can see the huge form of the blonde wolf in his mind as clear as the compacted dirt at his feet. There’s still a steady stream coming from his back bonds, but it’s dampened. Most likely an effect of whatever they injected him with.

He can still feel bloodlust and rage pumping through it. He knows that it’s Steve.

Bucky had shifted into his wolf form ten minutes ago,. The familiar shape giving him little comfort, but it’s better than nothing.

The ropes that they had tied him with had easily fallen away with the shift, and he was free to move around. But he knew better than to try and make a run for it.

With every minute, his scent became more and more drenched in heat scent and he could smell the pack of betas and alphas waiting just outside the enterance of the cave.

When his wolf started to pace back and forth at his end of the tent, Rumlow had taken a step towards him. Probably thinking that the heat was already clouding his mind, but it was still early.

Bucky had growled and posed himself to fight the alpha. He was going to do as much damage as he could. Wasn’t gonna go down without a fight, that was for damn sure.

Rumlow had just smiled and stepped back into place at the enterance, patiently waiting for the omega to be thrown into the throws of his heat.

\---

Paws thudded heavily against the forest floor as search parties ran throughout the forest. Pack Fury desperate clutching onto Bucky’s pack bond to try and find him, but it wasn’t clear which direction it was going.

Natasha, Riley, and Clint were out in front of Steve’s own hunting party. The three the fastest in the group.

Steve could feel faint distress and something simmering whenever he tried to reach out to Bucky through the bond. His throat almost emitting a continuous growl at the thought of what might be happening to the omega to be making him feel like that.

Pepper and Tony were on either side of him as they ran. The crisp white of Pepper’s head slight turned up as she would scent the air along with Tony’s.

Every couple of minutes, Steve would howl into the air to see if any of the other packs had found anything. Nothing.

They kept on running. Hoping to find something, anything that would lead them to Bucky and that fucking pack of traitors. But they kept on getting false trails.

They had been thorough.

\---

An hour and forty-five minutes in, and Bucky had started to pant, little whines of pain breathed into his voice.

He was still in his wolf form, but now so was Brock.

The alpha was still on his side of the cave, but with every whine, the brown tail would flicker and Brock’s paws would shuffle against the ground.

Bucky had stopped pacing, instead laying in a circle, tucked firmly placed between his legs. Snarling every couple of minutes when Brock would try to inch closer.

Bucky knew that he should shift back to his human form. That it would be safer and more difficult for Brock to mount him, but he couldn’t. His mind was a mess of heat and pain, and _wanting to be filled_. He didn’t know what he was going to do when the time came.

Would he even have enough of his mind to try and fight the alpha?

He tucked himself more firmly into himself and shook. His whines filling up the cave as he pulled at the faint pack bonds.

_Steve, please find me._

The thought of the alpha made him ache and he dipped his head down. He nudged at his tail and his nose hit slick. He was slicking. He saw Brock from the corner of his eye step closer, but Bucky whipped his head back and bare his teeth at him.

Brock growled and paced the floor of the cave, eyes not leaving Bucky’s snarling mouth. He barked in annoyance and Bucky could smell that he was going to start to enter his rut very soon. He didn’t want to, and felt sick with himself, but his body reacted to an alpha so close to him and his enterance clenched as more slick formed.

He didn’t know how much longer he could keep Brock away from him. The threat of being maimed didn’t seem to be as much as a concern to Rumlow the closer Bucky got to the crest of his heat.

\---

Steve was panicking as the faint tremors of the bonds the pack had with Bucky started to get quieter and quieter.

They weren’t running as fast as they had been, more concerned now with finding _any_ scent of Bucky. His party were a bundle of stress at the thought of the omega being harmed, and Steve let a vicious snarl rip from his throat at the thought of anyone violating him.

He was too into his thoughts when he felt someone come from his side. Turning, he was met with Maria.

The dark wolf had mostly stayed by Nick’s side, but when Steve looked towards the back of the pack, he could see the pack alpha isolated and shunned.

He couldn’t feel bad even if he tried.

Maria drew his attention when she rubbed her side against his. He froze and looked at her when she moved back. The still look in her blue eyes telling him to breathe and stay calm. But her fur was standing with her own nerves.

Steve was about to open his mouth to try and reassure the both of them that it would be alright, that they would find Bucky, when a howl spilt into the cold night air.

Everyone froze where they were, and Steve was running before Sam’s bark reached his ears. He was almost as fast as Natasha.

\---

Rumlow lunged at Bucky, his teeth trying to aim from the back of the omega’s neck to get him to submit.

The cave reeked of heat now, and Rumlow had been tired of waiting for Bucky to completely loose himself to its influence. He had just fucking waited.

Bucky had jumped onto his feet and snapped his jaws at the alpha, his legs shaking and tail soaked with his slick. Rumlow had jumped back to avoid those razor-sharp teeth, but that second, he backed off was enough for Bucky to throw his head back and let out an ear-splitting howl.

The alpha heard the rest of his pack outside jump to attention and cursed at the fact that their position was compromised. He had warned the omega that if he had tried to call for help, he would take him right then and there.

And it had worked this long, but his rut was making Brock lose his mind in lust.

He knew that Bucky had to be even worse. The way his sweet scent had turned into the smell of burnt sugar and pulse from the omega wafted more of it around.

Brock’s teeth met with Bucky’s shoulder instead, and the omega fell onto his back from the impact. His jaws snapping wildly in the air and pulling a chunk of Brock’s ear. The alpha whined at the pain, and that allowed Bucky to kick him with his hind legs.

Brock hit one of the walls of the cave and Bucky quickly darted to the other side of it. Not leave the cave, knowing that if he left, he would be attacked by more than the alpha he was baring his teeth at.

Brock quickly got onto his feet and growled to assert some kind of dominance on him, but Bucky wasn’t having it.

His nails dug into the dirt under them, and even though he could barely stand, there was saliva dripping from his teeth. Ready to rip into anything that came near him.

Rumlow and Bucky circled the walls of the cave, not taking their eyes off each other.

Brock swore to himself. He needed to hurry, because they didn’t know how far out the three packs were from them.

He just needed to knot the omega and bite into his mating glands. Once he did that, there wasn’t a damn thing anyone could do.

One of Bucky’s legs buckled and Rumlow took that chance to lunged at him again.

Bucky tried to regain his footing, but was tackled into the hard stone of the wall. He yelped in pain, and snapped at one of Rumlow’s hind legs that was closest to his face.

The skin and muscle tore in his mouth, but the alpha turned and bit right over Bucky’s muzzle. The pain shot through him and he panicked when the bite almost took out one of his eyes. The teeth of Brock’s mouth digging in dangerously close. He released the leg and tried to kick the alpha off him.

His legs, weak from the heat and not doing anything to the thick chest of the alpha’s chest.

Brock growled again, trying to get Bucky to submit to him, but the omega snarled. It cut off into another yelp when Brock let go of his face and even though Bucky tried to dodge it, lodged into the scruff of his neck.

He whined and tried to pull away. His head under those powerful jaws and he could already feel how his body was begging him to just lower itself onto the ground. The weak pulls did nothing but make Brock dig his teeth deeper into the neck.

The mating glands bursting under the sharp teeth.

Bucky whined and even though, he kept on trying to pull away, he felt his legs give from under him as he collapsed onto the ground.

Brock kept his jaws locked onto Bucky’s nape and started to maneuver himself over the shaking and whining omega. His rut was fully in his head and the sweet taste in his mouth made his cock fill out and knot ache.

His body caged the omega’s and he pulled at the skin in his mouth when Bucky’s tail refused to move from where it was tucked between his legs.

There was a growl that made the omega’s entire body shake with the urge to submit and _obey._

He shuffled his back legs, they were shaking uncontrollably and he could feel how Brock’s cock was nudging against his tail, demanding entrance.

His mind was so full. His body in so much pain. If he was in his human form, he knows he would have been crying.

He hung his head, giving more access to his neck, and started to present.

He only felt the tip of Brock’s cock at his entrance, before he was on the ground again. The heat that the alpha’s body had given him, gone.

The fuzziness in his head took a moment to clear, and he could hear the snarls and growling.

He looked to see the startling white of Natasha’s wolf facing off with Brock’s light brown one.

There was snarls and growls and fighting coming from outside the cave too. He could hear it now that he wasn’t fighting Brock.

He almost shot up, but his weak legs buckled and he fell hard against the ground at the sound of a loud howl from outside.

He barked to try and get the person outside to hear him. To find him.

For Steve to find him.


	17. Chapter 17

He is fighting a dark brown wolf and he knows it’s Rollins. The wolf is strong, but with all the rage that’s seething inside him, he’s no match for Steve. The small bark in the direction that Natasha had darted off to makes him bite hard at the flesh in-between his teeth, the neck snapping.

Dropping the now dead wolf, Steve runs towards the growls and snarls that he recognizes as Nat’s and the little yelps that he knows are Bucky’s.

It takes him a minute to locate the mouth of the cave, and when he does, he’s greeted to the sight of Natasha and Brock circling each other. Brock’s brown fur is already bloodied, but there is none on Nat’s white fur.

Looking towards the back of the cave, his heart stops at the way Bucky’s fur is soaked in blood as well. The majority of it coming from the wound on the back of the omega’s neck. Where the bonding gland is.

He takes a step into the opening and receives a loud growl from Rumlow. The banged-up alpha trying to keep both Steve and Natasha in his line of sight. It’s useless for him to fight the both of them as he is now. They all know it, so Steve ignores him.

Letting Natasha cut off the light brown wolf every time he tries to lunge at Steve’s wolf.

He’s about to reach Bucky, the omega letting out whines and yelps as he tries to get onto his feet. Calling out for Steve, when he hears Natasha and Brock start to fight. Turning quickly to stand in front of Bucky’s fallen form, he sees how Brock had gotten his teeth to sink into the meat of Natasha’s shoulder, but the white wolf viciously turns to bite into the side of his face.

The yelp from Rumlow is loud and it makes his let go of her, which is a mistake, because he’s not fast enough to get away with his limping. Natasha charges right under his head and grabs his by the throat. It’s over in a few seconds as Nat sinks her teeth in the tender and soft flesh and _rips_.

Her snow-white fur stains deep red with the blood that comes gushing out, her muzzle covered in the other alpha’s blood.

Steve braces his feet against the ground as she turns and takes in Steve’s large wolf.

Natasha is always dangerous, but even more so after she’s had a kill. Bucky’s heat scent is suffocating the both of them and Steve wonders if he’ll have to fight her as well.

She stances herself but brings her muzzle low to the ground. She’s showing her acceptance of Steve as the alpha and turns to stand by the mouth of the cave. To make sure no one comes in to catch them by surprise.

Steve takes in the acceptance and then turns around so he’s finally looking at Bucky again.

His wolf is whimpering as he sniffs around the laying omega. There’s a lot of blood. Bucky lowers his head so it’s laying on the soft dirt. Content to let Steve smell him. The aching between his legs making his legs twitch and him keen with the need to be filled by a knot.

Steve noses at the bitten gland in Bucky’s neck and can’t help the growl that slips out at Rumlow’s scent there.

Bucky whines at the growl and keeps his head down. Steve licks at his face, small puncture marks there on his muzzle. Ignoring the yelling in his head tell him to bite into that neck, Steve shifts into his human form and kneels in front of Bucky.

He pats his hand through the omega’s fur, trying to get the whining to stop with shushing noises.

Bucky lifts his head to lick at Steve’s palms, his tag weakly wagging.

“Buck, can you stand?” Steve’s voice is horse, his arousal painfully obvious between his legs, but he needs to think about Bucky right now.

The omega tries to lift himself up, getting about halfway, before he lies back down.

“Can you shift?” Bucky places his head-on Steve’s lap and whimpers. He doesn’t want to change out of his wolf form, but Steve needs him to. Lowering his head, Steve rubs their heads together and rubs along the sides of Bucky’s face. “I need you to shift, Buck. Come on. You can do it.” He says encouragingly.

It takes a couple of minutes, but he convinces the omega to start changing back into his human form.

\---

Bucky feels his bones and spine crack as they rearrange themselves. His fingers digging into the dirt as he pants out in pain. His knees coming up so that he’s sitting on his knees in front of Steve.

He looks up and starts to openly cry. “Steve….”

The blonde pulls Bucky to him and cradles him to his chest. Bucky sobbing at having been so close to being…He looks down at the floor behind Steve to see Rumlow’s unmoving body.

Steve is petting the back of his head, and Bucky gasps as his fingers come across the torn skin of his bonding mark. Pressing his thighs together, Bucky digs his forehead into Steve’s shoulder and keens high in throat.

His fingernails digging into Steve’s back as he breathes in the alpha’s scent.

“Bucky, we need to get you out of here. “Steve’s voice is strained, but Bucky doesn’t pay any attention to it. Moving his mouth to Steve’s neck, Bucky pressing his lips against his pulse point. Teeth gently biting into the skin.

Steve shudders out a breath when Bucky moves one of his hands and grabs Steve’s placing it in-between the omega’s legs.

“Buck….”

Bucky lifts his head and kisses Steve, silencing him. He wants the alpha inside of him. Now.

Bucky presses Steve’s hand further and his slick is coating both of their hands.

Bucky breaks the kiss and bites at Steve’s chin. The alpha’s eyes cloudy and pupils blown out, only a sliver of blue left. “Fuck me.” Bucky rasps out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll we are in the home stretch!  
> Just one more chapter and this story is done!

Steve groans loudly in his throat and buries his fingers in Bucky’s soft hair, his grip tight as his shoves his tongue into the warm mouth that lets him in easily. Bucky is still crying, but he shuffles forward so that he’s straddling Steve’s waist. The alpha’s other hand still in between the omega’s thighs. He presses in two fingers into the slick opening and Bucky breaks the kiss to gasp and grab onto Steve’s shoulders.

He’s hypersensitive and his eyes are glassy as all hell. He’s at the peak of his heat and Steve wants so badly to lay him down on this dirt floor and thrust his aching cock into him.

He leans forward and sucks at Bucky’s neck instead, his teeth teasing the area, but not breaking the skin.

Bucky cards his hands in Steve’s hair and cradles him closer to him. He wants to be bitten, his omega wolf is begging for it.

Instead, Steve gives him another kiss, and plants both of his hands under Buck’s thighs. The emptiness of his hole makes a sharp intake of breath leave Bucky’s mouth, but it’s replaced with a yelp as Steve stands up with Bucky hanging around his waist.

Bucky is frowning and making distressed noises at being lifted, trying to get Steve to put him down. To claim him, but the alpha just keeps muffling his cries and whines with kisses as he walks out of the cave. His entire body is sweating with the effort it takes to keep his hands off Bucky.

He needs to be taken back home. That’s the most important thing, right now.

Natasha is right there waiting for him outside, but doesn’t meet either one’s eyes. She doesn’t want to challenge Steve.

There’s barely any fighting left going on, he sees a couple of the helping packs hurt, but can’t see anyone dead with the quick scan of his eyes. He spots Tony limping with Pepper licking at his face, and a mass of dead Pack hydra bodies littering various parts of the hidden enclosure.

Sam comes up to him in wolf form, but stops a few paces away, Riley by his side, and a deep gash on the lighter wolf’s side.

Steve’s scent is pumping out in equal parts protectiveness, bloodlust, and approaching rut. He’s volatile, but he has to get his omega home.

He turns towards Natasha, not looking at her face, but it’s clear his words are for her.

“Sam and Riley are coming with me and Bucky. You are in charge. When Everyone’s done, take them back.” His voice is one hundred percent pack alpha, and it makes her, Sam, and riley stand up a little straighter.

Steve can see in the tension of her shoulders and her scent that she is conflicted. She probably wanted to go back with him and Bucky to make sure the omega was okay, but she just nodded instead. Shifting into her wolf form and letting everyone in the pack know that she had been given command through the bond.

Bucky is shaking in his arms and Steve knows that it would be faster for them to travel in their wolf forms, but that’s just not possible with Bucky the way he is. Steve grits his teeth and sets Bucky down on the ground.

Sam and Riley shift on their feet, but stay where they are, making sure to avoid eye contact with Steve as the alpha kneels down.

Steve grabs onto Bucky’s chin and makes him look at him. The omega is gone. Not an ounce of recognition in his eyes, only whines and whimpers that call to Steve’s wolf.

Putting as much sternness into his voice as he can, Steve tries to get Bucky to understand what’s happening.

“Buck, I’m going to put you on my back so I can carry you back. I need you to hold on tight.”

Bucky bites the thumb that’s close to his mouth, his teeth breaking skin and it makes Steve flinch, but the omega sucks it into his mouth. Steve let’s out a shaking breath, and looks towards Sam. The beta shifts to his human form.

Steve pulls at Bucky so he can stand and tells Sam to help him get on his back. There’s a few of the alphas from the two other packs that have caught Bucky’s scent and are trying to inch closer, when Steve has the omega on his back.

He lets a vicious snarl rip from his throat and sees the way they all lower their heads in submission.

He has as good as a grip as he’s going to have on Bucky.

Sam shifts back and Riley take up either side of Steve the lighter wolf limping slightly but able to keep up.

The amount of time it takes for them to reach the pack grounds is agonizing, every couple of minutes making Steve get closer and closer to his rut. Him snapping more at both betas, even though he knows they are there to help them get home.

His legs had already started to buckle, when they see the grounds.

Steve could almost cry at the sight of them.

Readjusting his grip of Bucky’s legs around his waist, he shivers as another stream of slick comes leaking out of the omega’s hole and onto his back.

Sam and Riley don’t follow him anymore one they are firmly on the grounds.

Steve walks towards his and Bucky’s house.

\----

Natasha is surveying the injured and dead on both sides of the fight.

She is relieved that the scales seemed to have been heavily in their favor, though they suffered some casualties as well. Pack Xavier’s beta and alpha were injured. Charles’ wolf lying in pain on the ground, while Erik snapped at anyone who tried to come near his mate.

Loki from Pack Asguard had taken a knife to the shoulder, but Thor had easily killed the group of alphas that had shrouded them.

She walks over the dead bodies of Pack Hydra, not caring in the slightest.

A way away from the cave that they had found Bucky in, she finds Maria, Clint, and Phil. The three in their wolf forms. Clint and Phil standing by uncertainly as Maria paced around a fallen form.

She sees Natasha coming and her wolf barks at her worriedly. Natasha never seeing the other in that kind of state before, hurries to be by her side to see what’s wrong.

As she gets closer, she can see the reason why Hill’s panicking.

Nick is laying on the ground, his breath labored and he’s heavily wounded along his chest all the way up to his shoulder. Natasha looks over to where the two betas are and sees how there’s a figure lying unmovingly near a hidden cluster of trees.

Natasha shifts into her human form and it make the three other do the same.

Clint is bleeding on the side of his head, and Phil is heavily leaning on his right side. Maria is the least hurt from all of them, but the most anxious.

“What happened?”

Clint steps forwards, wincing from his head injury. “Your alpha went after Peirce. He was being guarded by alphas. “

Maria is kneeling down next to Nick, brushing his fury with his shaking hands trying to calm the weak whimpers that are coming out of the older wolf.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuk me, this story took three years off my life  
> but at least it's over

They get everyone who I hurt looked after, and Nat has to Ask some of the bulkier members of the Asgardian Pack’s help to carry Nick back to the grounds. He’s hurt badly, but they stopped the bleeding. He’ll live as long as no infection sets in.

They are heading away from the area, but Nat feels like they should at least burn the bodies of the traitor pack at least.

Erik had finally calmed down enough for Raven and few others of his pack to help Charles. The beta barely conscious and speaking in hushed tones. Hank had said that he would help the beta as much as he could and they were the first to leave after Steve.

The Xavier pack alpha was still in his wolf form, pacing back and forth through the mess of dead bodies. Growling and hackles raised. It was best to leave him be for now.

“We’re ready to go.”

Nat turns to look at the blonde beta that Hydra had left. Him and the other man are alone now. Without a pack.

She nods and takes in a deep breath to start her shift back into a wolf.

Steve got them up the stairs by some miracle and he took the both of them to the master bathroom.

Hs legs are shaking and he’s exhausted, but he needs to get the scent of death and rival alpha off them. He places Bucky’s pliant body down gently in the tub and tests out the water in the facet first before plugging up the drain and stepping in behind him.

It’s a tight fit with the both of them being not the smallest people, but it works fine enough.

Bucky is sighing and leans back into Steve when the alpha is situated behind him. Steve reaches over to get the soap on the ledge of the tub and lathers it up between his hands.

There is a good amount of bubbles in his palms when he feels Bucky lean his head back on h shoulder and push his hips back into the cradle of Steve’s legs.

“Alpha…” Bucky’s head is in the crook of his neck and Steve takes in a sharp inhale of breath when he lips the omega’s warm mouth on his neck.

Steve lets out the breath with a shudder and lowers his hands so that he is cradling Bucky’s neck and his side. The soap in his hands leaving a trail on the heated throat as Steve gently presses his fingers against Bucky’s pulse.

Steve lowers his head and catches the other’s mouth in a kiss. The angle making it hurt his neck a little, but Bucky starts to turn his body. His shoulder is pressing into Steve’s chest when Steve’s fingers touch the torn flesh on the back of his neck and make him cry out in pain.

Steve yanks his hand away. “Sorry.”

His voice is deep and Bucky kisses him again.

Steve does his best to clean them both, avoiding putting soap on the bite only pouring water over it. It still hurts Bucky, but Steve distracts him with a finger thrusting shallowly in his entrance.

It’s a quick bath, but they both smell better after it.

Steve sees that a little bit of recognition is returning to the omega as he carries him the Steve’s bedroom.

Bucky is placed on the bed and Steve watched as he reaches behind his head and prods at the torn skin there. He winches at the pain, but looks at Steve confused.

“This isn’t yours?” Bucky asks him as Steve climbs over him and gives him a kiss to the jawline.

Steve growls deep in his throat at the question. “No, but I’ll give you one.”

Bucky shivers as he spreads his legs and let’s Steve’s hip dip into the cradle of his. They’re both hard, and the water from the bath is quickly drying now that they are on the bed.

“Steve?”

Steve rises to his elbows and looks down at the omega. “I’m here, Buck.” His lungs are taking in that sweet scent of the person he has loved for so long, and he’s dying to sink himself into Buck.

He feels arms encircle his neck and he’s hauled in for another kiss. He closes his eyes and runs his hands up and down Bucky’s sides. Feeling the way Bucky has started to pump his hips.

They break for air and Steve presses his forehead against Bucky’s. They are both panting and Buck’s grey eyes are dilated as all hell. He’s looking straight as Steve.

“Bit me. Steve, please bite me.”

Steve groans and presses his mouth to the side of Bucky’s neck, one hand roaming down the other’s chest until it goes in-between his legs. He starts presses kisses up and down the omega’s throat, loving how Bucky lifts his head back to give him more room to work with.

He bites, not breaking skin yet, but teasing the area as two of his fingers circle the leaking hole.

“Steve…”

Steve clamps his mouth down closer to Bucky’s shoulder and shoves his fingers in at the same time. Bucky clamping down on him and letting out a high-pitched whine.

\---

After the first time that Steve tied with Bucky, the fever that had clouded the omega’s mind started to leave.

Bucky is panting down into the pillow, ass up in the air as Steve’s knot starts to form again. He pushes back and tries to get his alpha in as deep as he can. Steve growling and draping his body against his back. The rumbling of his chest making little goose bumps appear on Bucky’s entire body.

The knot gets big enough that it can’t make it past his puffy asshole and Bucky shoves his face into the pillow to smother his keening.

One of Steve’s hands reaches around to grabs him and hauls him off the bed.

Bucky’s face is lifted and he yelps at a hard thrust against his prostate. He hangs his head at the picked-up rhythm Steve does and lets the noises pour out of him.

\---

They are locked in the house for three more days, everyone in the pack avoiding the house.

A week after the fight with Pack Hydra, Steve comes out of his front door. He looks exhausted and Bucky’s scent clings heavily onto him as he walks through the ack grounds. He visits Nat first.

The alpha is surprised when she answers the door to see the other alpha there. Steve’s wearing loose fitting sweats and a t-shirt. He smells mated.

She steps aside to let him in and they stand awkwardly in the doorway for a couple of seconds, not sure what the protocol for this kind of thing is. Steve’s n Nick’s house and he expected it to have more of the alpha’s scent. But it is mostly Natasha and Maria.

Steve turns back to Nat and tries to relax his posture to put her more at ease. “Where’s Nick?”

Natasha sighs and rubs her fingers against the bridge of her nose. “He’s at Banner’s. Do you want something to drink or something?” She starts to walk towards the kitchen and Steve follows after her.

She reeks of stress.

“Why is he at Banner’s? Did he get hurt?” He asks as she opens one of the cabinets and takes out two glasses for them.

“Yeah, he got messed up. He’s awake now and seems like he’ll make it, but he’ll never be quite the same. Not as strong, and Bruce thinks he might have trouble shifting from now on. “

She takes out the container of water she has in the fridge and pours it in both of the glasses. “They had to give him wolfbane to get him to shift out of his wolf to treat his injuries, but with the blood loss and everything else, it might have had lasting effects. “

Steve lets out a sigh and takes the glass of water that Natasha gives him. He’s still angry at Nick, but not being able to shift into one’s wolf could drive some people crazy. He raises his glass to his mouth and takes a sip, his brows furrowed.

“He also denounced himself as Pack Alpha in front of everyone. “

Steve looked at her and the way she had brought her own glass up, but hadn’t taken a drink of it yet. “And announced you as his successor. Congratulations.”

\---

Bucky is sleeping after Steve comes back from visiting Bruce and Nick. The old alpha heavily sedated but apologizing to Steve for everything he’s done to this pack and to both him and Bucky.

The grudge is still there, but Steve won’t kick the old wolf while he’s done. He accepts the Pack Alpha title, with Bruce and Natasha as witnesses.

The omega is huddle in a mess of blankets and he shifts onto his back when he feels Steve card his fingers through his hair. It takes another couple of seconds of Steve calling his name, until Bucky finally opens his eyes and looks up at his mate.

“Morning.” Steve says with a smile and Bucky groans.

“I’m fucking sore. Everywhere.”

Steve laughs and lowers his head to lay a kiss against the scarred skin of his mating bite. Brock’s own bite had healed away the skin at the back of the omega’s neck only a little bit pinker than the surrounding skin.

“Too sore for breakfast?” Steve asks as Bucky looks out the window.

“It’s still dark out.” He looks around Steve’s room, some of the blankets obscuring his sight. “What time Is it?”

“Early. Is that a no to breakfast?”

Bucky pouts and raises his hand to light pat Steve on the cheek. “Not if you carry me downstairs.”

Steve grins and leans down to give Bucky another kiss, dipping his hands under the blankets to grip the omega under his legs and back. He hauls Bucky up and readjust his grip so his mate won’t fall.

“Fucking spoiled, is what you are.” Steve sighs overly dramatic.

“Stop being an asshole and feed me.”

\---

Bucky is playing with Marie, the small pup growing taller and lankier as she grew. Still a little clumsy with her growing arms and legs, when he fells his stomach drop down to his knees.

Pepper is surprised when the omega quickly stands up from where he had been sitting on her living room, and rushes down the hall to the guest restroom.

Marie’s little whine as she follows after Bucky makes Pepper stand up and head towards the light of the bathroom in the hallway.

“Hey, you alright?” She asks right before she hears him start to throw up.

Bucky can see the grimace on the alpha’s face as she looks at him from the hallway. Marie pacing in and out of the doorway, wondering if she should go into the restroom with him or not.

“Should I call Bruce?” She asks as Bucky raises his hand to flush the toilet.

His stomach is rioting in his body and he nods.

It takes a while for the other wolf to get to Pepper and Tony’s house, since he had to make sure Nick got his medicine first. But once he’s there, Bucky has taken to hugging the bowl of the toilet.

Pepper picks up Marie from where she is blocking the doorframe and leave Bruce to help the omega out.

Bruce leans down and gives Bucky a reassuring smile. “Bad day?” He jokes to which Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Can you tell?”

Bruce laughs and takes out the thermometer that he brought with him in his bag. He lifts it to Bucky’s mouth. “Can you put this under your tongue?”

Bucky nods and takes the thing from Banner, placing it under his tongue and both of them waiting for the little beep to notify them that it was done.

The beep rung and Bucky gave it back the Bruce. The other frowned down at the Thermometer and raised it under the sink. “Well, you don’t have a fever. Have a headache?”

Bucky shakes his head, but groans at the way it makes his vision swim.

“Eat anything weird? “

“No.”

Bruce sighs and leans against the cabinet under the sink. “When was the last time you had sex?”

Bucky freezes and looks up at Bruce.      

\---

Steve looks at Bruce for a long time and then turns back to his mate.

They really shouldn’t be surprised, but he thought that the induced heat wouldn’t make Bucky fertile. Boy, had that been wrong. Bruce looks at his computer screen and waits for the results to load from the urine sample he made Bucky give.

It’s another minute until Bruce comments.

“Well, you’re definitely pregnant. It says you’re about seen weeks along as well.” Bruce turns away from the computer screen and picks up his glasses with his index finger. “Congratulations.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for staying with this fic. I know it probably wasn't what a lot of you wanted, myself included, but i told myslf that I was going to finish it one way or another.   
> Hope you guys continue to read and like my future and other fics as well.   
> Fucking Bye!


End file.
